If We Were Normal, We'd Still be Extraordinary
by tstul006
Summary: Jack and Ianto's love story told in alternate universe. No aliens. Jack's a lawyer. Ianto's well, read it and find out. Slash Warning. Ianto/Jack.
1. The People You Meet at Bute Park

AN: This is my new smut fic. My plan is for it to have similarities to Jack and Ianto's Torchwood love story. (Minus Day 4) Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Remember to Review.

Rating: R, MA, XXX

Warnings: M/M sex. Prostitution. Cuss words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Jack's POV

I was stressed out, which is why I was in the park in the middle of the night. See I'm a lawyer. I fight for the underdog, and usually, I win. Today however, I lost, and it was completely my fault.

Okay, I'm not going to lie. I may use some highly illegal tactics to win cases. Like having Toshiko, who is supposed to be the receptionist at my firm, hack into perp's computers, or having Police Officer Gwen Cooper, who is supposed to just be a friend not an employee, plant evidence. That's it though. Well, I mean unless you count Dr. Owen Harper, who is just my doctor, but sometimes he falsifies medical records for me and I may pay him for that.

Anyway, I only lie and cheat if I know the person is guilty. They deserve it. In this case though, I just wasn't sure he did.

Amanda Lend came into my office a month ago. She was the picture of a betrayed housewife. Her husband of three months had cheated on her, she had explained to me. That should have been my first clue. Three months? What?

So being the brave hero type that I am I took her case. My goal was to prove he had caused the upset in the marriage, therefore making the per-nup they had signed before marriage null and void and landing Amanda with half of millionaire Timothy Lend's assets.

My team worked for days trying to find evidence of Mr. Lend's supposed affair and we came up empty. I had done all the normal things. Hacked his computer, bugged his phone, looked at his medical records, and staked him out for two days straight. Nothing showed that he was anything but faithful to his new wife. I should've dropped the case then, but I didn't.

Today I went into court and argued my case. I did it flawlessly as I always do and just at the end when I am positive that I had won, my damn conscience got the best of me. I made a mockery of myself during my closing argument. I explained that I didn't believe Mr. Lend had cheated, which was what I was trying to prove he did.

That's why I am at a park in the middle of the night. I needed the fresh air, to clear my senses, to remind myself that tomorrow is a new day, all that inspirational crap. What I wanted to do was go to a club and pick-up a random person, but I was trying to quit behavior that is only acceptable in university.

I let my guard down as I stood in the park, which isn't a smart thing to do in the middle of the night, and this night it almost cost me.

The man was a bit bigger than me and before I could properly register what was happening he had knocked me on the ground and was trying to get my wallet. Of course it wasn't an easy task with my great coat in his way. I kneed the man hard in his groin and he still didn't retreat.

"Steroids are bad for you," I grunted. He pulled a knife and held it against my neck, I stopped moving. Not really in the mood to die tonight. Suddenly my savior arrived whacking the big brute on the head with a tree trunk. The man was momentarily stunned then he got off me and headed towards what could possibly be the hottest man I've ever seen. This gave me time to pull my Webley out of my coat and cock it.

The man turned away from my knight and faced me. "I suggest you run along," I threatened him. My hand holding my gun remained calm while the rest of me was shaking slightly.

He hesitated for a moment and then fled as fast as he could.

"Thanks for that," the beautiful man said. He was Welsh.

"Thank you," I replied then held out my hand to him. "Captain Jack Harkness."

He shook my hand, "Jones, Ianto Jones."

"Well, it a pleasure to meet you, Jones, Ianto Jones."

"Likewise. So don't you know better than to hang around the park late at night? That's when the shady people come out," he teased me.

"I could ask the same of you," I responded.

"Well, who's to say I'm not one of the shady people," He grinned.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked seriously.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows as if the answer was obvious. It was then that I took in his choice of clothing. His jeans fit him almost too snugly and left nothing to the imagination. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone and a small silver chain was around his neck. My guess, he was a rent-boy.

"Would you care for some company tonight?" Ianto asked. I realized I had been silent for too long.

"Who do you work for?" I knew all the pimps in town. It came in handy to know which high profile people were paying for their lovers.

"Why, are you a cop?" Ianto said taking a step back.

"No, I'm a lawyer," I assured him.

"Well, I'm glad to see we're equals then," the Welshman deadpanned.

I smiled. I loved sarcasm. "You know, company would be nice."

TW-TW-TW

"This is posh," Ianto observed as I showed him into my high-rise flat.

"I got it for a bargain," I said closing the door and locking it. "I knew the builder. The owner built out of the price-range for this neighborhood."

"I didn't realize I had come here to discuss real estate," he said dryly. He was cheeky. I love cheeky.

"You never told me who you worked for," I pointed out coming up behind him. He was looking out the floor to ceiling window at the city below.

"John Hart," he whispered.

Oh, I hated him. He was arrogant. Thought the world was a better place because of him. He believed he was above the law, actually he believed he was the law. Yes, I'm aware I just described myself.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked. I realized it was a dumb question as soon as it left my mouth.

"Well, as soon as I get paid, I'd like to fuck."

"Ah, yeah." I stammered. "I'll be right back."

I went to my closet and opened my safe. It's were I kept my bribe money. I pulled out the amount that had been agreed upon in my car and then went back to the living area. "There ya go," I said handing him the cash. He quickly pulled out his wallet and placed it inside.

"Where did you want to do this?" he asked once he had but his wallet back into his coat.

I pointed towards my bedroom. He led the way.

I stood in the door way of the room and watched as he undressed. He was beautiful with his clothes on, but it was nothing compared to him with his clothes off.

"It helps if we're both naked," he teased when he noticed me staring.

I walked toward him and gripped his chin with my hand raising it slightly. I placed a small kiss on his lips. "I think it's my decision whether or not I wear clothes," I whispered against his lips. I felt him tremble beneath my touch. Yeah, he only thought I was paying him to rock my world, in reality I was paying to rock his.

"Lay down," I commanded taking a step away from him. He went to lie on his stomach. "No, on your back." He flipped to his back.

I grabbed a few condoms and a bottle of lube from the side table and sat them on the bed next to him.

"How did you meet John?" I asked as I began to undress.

"Is this a therapy session?"

I took that to mean he didn't want to discuss it.

His breathing increased when I got on the bed and positioned myself between his legs. His eyes were focused on my cock. I wondered if its nine inch size made him nervous.

"I'm sure you can take it," I teased him. His eyes shot up to mine. They were a beautiful shade of blue. I could drown in them.

I leaned over him and captured his lips, using one arm to support my weight. I made use of my free hand by slowly running it down his body. His perfectly toned body, it wasn't too hard and it wasn't too soft.

"You wanna take it, don't you?" I whispered against his lips once I broke the kiss. My hand was resting on his thigh. I knew where he wanted it to be though.

"Yes," he moaned out. I grabbed his cock and he shouted out.

"Hush," I teased him. He whimpered slightly when I started to slowly stroke him. God, he was sexy. "You're beautiful," I told him.

He opened his eyes and looked at me his small whimpers never ceasing. "So beautiful," I repeated. I was surprised when he shook his head. He didn't think he was beautiful.

I straightened up and grabbed the lube from beside us. He watched me closely as I poured some on to my hand and coated my fingers with it. I brought my hand down to his ass massaged around his entrance.

"You don't have to be so gentle. I've done this before," he growled.

"You mean I'm not your first?" I jested pushing two fingers into him at once and beginning to scissor them.

His only come back was a moan. Did I mention he was sexy?

"Do you like that?" I breathed at him.

"God yes," he cried as I hit his prostate.

I had wanted to tease him longer, but he was irresistible. I needed to be inside him. I pulled my fingers away from him and grabbed one of the condoms. I slipped it on quickly then added lube to it. Finally I plunged into his tight heat.

"Fuck," he yelled.

"That is the idea," I breathed out trying to stay still as I let his body adjust to me.

"I'm already close and you haven't even started moving," he moaned his eyes closing and his head falling back onto the pillow.

I grinned then leaned down so I could capture his lips again. I set a slow pace wanting to savor the feeling for as long as I could. I felt his body begin to shake and then he came. I'm pretty sure that was the fastest I ever made anyone reach their destination, and I hadn't even pulled out any stops.

Could he be as attracted to me as I was to him? I would have to think about that later because at that moment as his muscles clasped around me I found my own release and moaned into his neck.

TW-TW-TW

"Would you like me to stay or leave?" he asked as we lay beside each other trying to catch our breaths.

I turned to look at him. I ran my hand down his chest slowly. "I want you to stay." I scooted closer to him and pulled him into a spooning position. He seemed to fit perfectly in my arms.

"So how did you meet John?" I whispered after a few moments of silence.

"It's complicated," he murmured turning in my arms and snuggling into me. I gently kissed his head.

"Life's complicated."

"I'm not in the mood to tell a client my life story," he mumbled against my neck.

"Okay, let's get some sleep then," I suggested before kissing his head again and closing my eyes. I was determined to find out more about the man in my arms, but for now I need to sleep and so did he.


	2. Jack, There's A Bird In Your Bathroom

AN: Chapter 2. We get to find out why Ianto works for John in this one.

Thanks to all those who favorited, followed, and reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Rating: R

Warnings: sexual situation. Implied non-con spanking.

Chapter 2. Jack, There's a bird in Your Bathroom.

Ianto's POV

I was momentarily confused when I woke up. For one thing the bed was comfortable. So I knew it wasn't mine. Another thing was there was a warm body wrapped around me. Last night's events came flooding back.

Captain Jack Harkness, the man was something else, nothing at all like my normal cliental. He was charming and considerate, and beyond handsome. He told me I was beautiful, plus the sex had been more like he was making love to me not just fucking me.

When I asked him if he wanted me to leave, I was so scared he would say yes. But he didn't, he held me close and I fell asleep in his arms. It was the first time in so long that my sleep was uninterrupted by nightmares.

I sighed gently and detached myself from Jack's embrace. As I made my way to his bathroom I found myself wondering what it would be like to have a relationship with Jack. An actual relationship. One plus to that situation would be mind-blowing sex, I was sure.

The fluttering of wings surprised me when I opened to door to the expansive loo. What surprised me even more was the bird that flew at my head. I quickly backed out of the room and shut the door.

"There you are, I thought you'd left," Jack's voice chimed behind me. I turned to look at him. "Listen, I want to know about you. How you ended up doing what you do? I need to know Ianto, because I really like you." he began to rant holding up his hand to silence me when I tried to interrupt him. "I won't take no for an answer."

"So, do you want to help me deal with the bird in your bathroom?" I asked him hoping not only to tell him about the bird but to change the subject.

"There's a bird in my bathroom?"

I nodded at him. "I assume you left the window open."

TW-TW-TW

Jack and I stood in his kitchen as the animal control officer dealt with the bird issue. I had distracted Jack from asking personal questions by making him some coffee.

I watched him intently as he took his first sip. "Wow," he exclaimed looking directly at me. "That's amazing."

"Thanks," I replied blushing slightly.

"Oh, you're very welcome," he drawled taking another sip of his coffee. Our eyes remained locked. I felt like I could lose myself in him.

My mobile ringing finally broke our uncompetitive staring contest. "Ianto Jones," I said answering the phone without looking at the ID.

"Hey eye-candy. You didn't check in last night and I am looking at your bed right now and you don't seem to be in it." My boss's voice said.

"Yes, I had an all-night client." I explained. Jack put his coffee down and came to stand closer to me, leaning against the counter. He pulled me in front of him and I leaned back against him. It felt natural.

"Oh, that's good. Drop by here with the cash before you head to see your girlfriend." John said.

"Yes, sir."

"And you're working the house tonight be here by five."

"Yes, sir," I replied inside I was groaning though. I hated working the house.

"Alright baby, I'll see you later. Be a good boy and maybe I'll only have you do a half night."

I rolled my eyes. A half night meant that he wanted me to spend the night in his bed. "Okay, sir."

"You have to go," Jack pouted when I hung up my phone.

"Soon, but I have a little time."

"Oh yeah, do I have to pay for it?" Jack asked kissing my neck.

"Alright, I sent the bird out the window," said a man in the entry to the kitchen, "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt," he apologized when he saw Jack and me.

Reluctantly Jack let me go. "That's okay Andy. Thank you for dealing with that."

"No problem. You're basically family." Andy replied.

Jack went over to Andy and shook his hand. "Thanks Andy. Tell Rhys I said hello."

"I will. I hope you're still coming to his party next week."

Jack nodded.

I watched the man leave the kitchen with a small wave and then Jack walked back to me. He kissed me gently then dropped to his knees. "You didn't answer my question."

"You don't have to pay for it. I'm off the clock." I answered looking down at him. That was a lie really. I was always on the clock.

Jack undid my fly and pulled my jeans down. I didn't have any underwear on. It just tends to get in the way when I'm working.

I closed my eyes as he took my cock into his mouth. I hadn't received a blow-job in ages. I give a lot of them but it's rare that a client wants to return the favor.

"Oh god, that's good," I moaned as he started sucking. His hands moved up to grip my hips. His touch was amazing.

"Fuck," I cried when he deep throated me. He was a pro at this.

He pulled back almost all the way and started to pay close attention to the head. Sucking it gently like it was a lollypop. I put a hand in his hair and tugged it gently.

"I want you to take me again," I begged him. My body was shaking with need.

Jack released me from his mouth then stood up. "Are you sure?" he asked gently stroking my cheek.

I nodded. "Well, then I guess, you should come back tonight."

Oh he was blackmailing me.

"We could go to dinner. Discuss things." He whispered.

"I can't. I am working the house tonight." I felt like he would understand what that meant, since he seemed to know John.

"Well, I guess I will be there tonight then," he replied sinking back to his knees. "Did you want me to finish this before you left?"

I nodded. He took me back in and soon I was coming down his throat.

TW-TW-TW

"There's no change," said my girlfriend Lisa's nurse Rose as I sat beside Lisa's bed. I didn't expect there to be any change. After three months of coming here every day I was starting to give up the hope that there would ever be change.

Rose sat down in a chair beside me as I stared at my comatose girlfriend. "You know she won't feel any pain if we remove the life support."

"I'm not giving up on her," I snapped at Rose.

"Okay," Rose said quickly, "I was just giving you the information."

"Did I pay you this week?" I asked knowing I had.

"Yes."

"Do I pay you to give me advice?"

"No."

"Then don't bloody do it!" I growled at her.

I didn't know why her and the doctor wanted me to pull Lisa's plug so badly anyway. Did they not enjoy their pay checks?

I grabbed Lisa's hand gently and ran my thumb over her beautiful dark skin. I loved her and it was my fault she was where she was now.

Five months ago I wasn't a whore. I actually worked full time in a small café. I made coffee and baked fresh desserts. It wasn't glamorous, but it paid the bills on the small flat Lisa and I stayed in, well with the help of her temp work.

The only snag in our perfect little life came when I finally admitted to myself that I was gay. I spent two weeks trying to find the best way to break the news to Lisa. She was my best friend and I really didn't want to lose her.

We were heading back from her parents' house when I finally couldn't take it anymore and blurted out my secret. In reality what happened next would've happened despite my confession, but I will always know that my confession was the last thing she heard.

A haulage truck veered into our lane and hit us straight on. Lisa had no time to swerve.

I walked away with barely a scratch. Lisa didn't.

It only took a month for her parents to decide that it would be best to remove her life support, but I had known they were about to do it and I couldn't allow it to happen. I just didn't really know what to do to prevent it.

I met John Hart in Bute Park. I had been crying my eyes out on a bench. Lisa and I used to go there sometimes on the weekend and make up life stories for the people we saw.

John gave me options. Told me he knew a doctor who would look after Lisa for me. All I had to do was sign my life away to him. I hadn't hesitated. Soon Lisa was under the care of a personal doctor and three nurses, Rose, Donna, and Martha.

John paid a lot of money to people at the hospital to ensure that Lisa was removed and that her parents were told she had passed on.

Now Lisa was set up in our old flat, connected to wires that kept her alive and I sold my body to cover the costs of her care.

TW-TW-TW

"So, how was the bloke last night?" my fellow whore Tommy asked as I lay in my bed trying to mentally prepare myself for the night ahead.

"Nice," I answered.

"Well, I had a woman last night." Tommy continued. Apparently he wanted to chat. "An old woman though. Not too old, probably fifty or so. She wasn't too bad though."

"hmm…" I answered.

"Well, don't go talking my ear off now," Tommy teased me.

I liked Tommy okay, but sometimes he could be downright irritating.

"I have to work the house tonight. I'm trying to relax," I explained.

"I'm sure Hart won't keep you out there long. You're his favorite." Tommy teased lying down on his own bed and throwing a tennis ball into the air before catching it.

It was common knowledge around the house that John at a bit of a sweet spot for me. By sweet spot I mean he liked to fuck me more than any of the other whores. I felt like Tommy was a close second though.

"Oh joy," I deadpanned.

The door to the room Tommy and I shared opened. I looked up to see John enter. Tommy and I got off our bed and knelt on the floor.

"Stand," Hart demanded.

Tommy and I stood.

"Someone's been a very good boy," John praised walking to stand next to Tommy and gently caressing his cheek. "I just got off the phone with Idelle. She wants you once a month for the foreseeable future. You've earned a regular customer. I love regular customers." he pulled Tommy into a demanding kiss.

Tommy had a thing for Hart. A person would have to be blind not to recognize that.

"Ginger is waiting downstairs for you. She's going to take you to get a new suit, and whatever else you want." John informed Tommy when he broke the kiss. "Come to my room when you get back and I'll give you a special thank you."

Tommy nodded and left the room effectively leaving me alone with Hart.

"So did your all-nighter have a name?" John asked coming to stand in front of me.

"Jack Harkness," I replied.

John's body stiffened.

"Really?" his voice sounded dangerous.

"Yes, sir."

"Where were you when I called this morning?"

"At Jack's flat."

"Yeah," he said pulling me into him. "Any sexual favors this morning?"

"No," I answered too quickly.

"I know Harkness. So I want you to answer that question again and this time, don't lie," he warned.

"He gave me a blow job, sir," I confessed my voice shaky.

"Where is the money for that?"

"I didn't charge him."

John grabbed my package and squeezed it. "Who does this belong to?"

"You, sir" I answered through the pain.

He released. "I want you in my room, now." he shouted pointing to the door.

I started to shake and I fell to my knees again. "Please, I'm sorry. I can get payment from him. Please," I pleaded with him.

"You want to make it worse?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Then go to my room now."

I accepted my fate and rose to my feet, slowly making my way to my boss's room.

TW-TW-TW

I stared at my arse in the mirror of the shower room. It was red and sore. Sitting wouldn't be an option for a while. It didn't seem like making any tips would happen either. Well, that depended on who I could snag tonight.

I was hoping Jack would really show but I wasn't holding my breath. There was no way he was serious about me. I was just a whore, as John had just reminded me, and Jack was a high class lawyer. The two of us would never work.

I sighed and made my way to my room where I donned my uniform, which was a pair of one size to small black boxer briefs, then made my way to the main floor. John stood outside the entry to the living area were those of us working the house greeted clients. He had his arms crossed over his chest. I stopped in front of him.

"Let me see your wrists," he said almost softly. I held out my hands for his inspection. My wrist held angry red circles around them. "This wouldn't have happen you hadn't struggled." He said blaming me for what he did.

"I should put you on the third floor," he mused.

"Please don't sir," I begged. The third floor was the bondage floor. I had had enough of that already tonight.

"You need to make up that money tonight in tips or tomorrow that's where you'll be." he warned me. I nodded.

"Alright, get to work," he demanded smacking my sore ass again.

I went into the living room and my heart sank when I didn't see Jack.


	3. I Bet Ianto Jones Looks Good in a Suit

AN: I was so hyped for that Doctor Who special. And it was a letdown honestly. Oh well, hopefully this chapter isn't a letdown for all of you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. (Or Doctor Who)

Rating: R, MA, XXX

Warnings: Slash. M/M Sex. prostitution. umm… general smuttiness.

3. I bet Ianto Jones looks good in a suit.

Jack's POV

"Tosh, my office!" I called to my tech savvy receptionist as I walked past her desk.

She got up from her seat immediately and followed me.

"You wanted to see me?" Tosh asked sitting down in the chair in front of my desk. I sat down behind it.

"Yes, I want you to find out everything you can about Ianto Jones. He's Welsh. In his twenties. I want to know all there is to know, right down to the name of his first teacher," I explained to her.

"Okay, shouldn't be too hard. What case is this for?"

"It's actually personal."

"I see." Tosh replied turning to leave the office. She wasn't one to pry.

"Oh and Tosh, could you set up a meeting with John Hart tonight, at his place of business."

"Sure thing," Tosh called continuing to walk out the door. Suddenly she stopped and turned to look at me. "According to Andy, you have a new love interest. Is that true?"

"Rumors sure travel fast in our circle," I grinned. "Yes, I do."

"Maybe you should bring him to Rhys's party, you know as your plus one."

"That's an excellent idea. I bet he would look good in a suit."

TW-TW-TW

"Hello Jack," Doctor Harper greeted me as I walked into his private office.

"Listen, I need your help," I explained sitting down in a chair in front of his desk. I didn't have time for niceties. I had a distressed Welshman to save.

Tosh had gotten me all the information about Ianto Jones within an hour. He lived a pretty normal life, it seemed, until four months ago when he fell of the radar. His girlfriend Lisa had died. I guessed that was when he had met John. It had to be sometime around then because the flat that Ianto and Lisa had rented together was sold to John four months ago. I was sure the reason he had turned to prostitution was because of the loss of his girlfriend.

"Did you get me that date with Tosh?" Owen asked.

"All you need to do is ask her. In fact, I bet she'd love to go to Rhys's charity banquet with you." I grinned. "Anyway, I need the medical records for this man." I explained handing him the folder in my hand. Tosh could have easily gotten them for me, but it was less risky if a doctor did it. "Also this woman, Lisa Hallett, she's deceased." I continued handing him another file.

"Alright." Owen agreed looking down at the files. "It will probably be tomorrow."

"Thanks Owen."

"So is this the bloke you're seeing?"

I decided that Andy had a big mouth.

"Yes," I smiled.

TW-TW-TW

John Hart's office inside his whore house seemed normal. There was a desk, a computer, a book shelf, and a filing cabinet, just a respectable business man's office. I am pretty sure I could walk around it in the dark because for as long as I'd been sitting in it I'd memorized the layout.

He had so far kept me waiting for thirty minutes past the time Toshiko had set up with him. I hated waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," John said smugly as he finally came into the office. He wasn't sorry at all.

"That's fine," I lied.

"Well, I had to straighten out an employee. He was giving away my merchandise for free," John smirked.

"I want one of your whores." I blurted jumping to the point and hoping that Ianto wasn't the employee Hart had straightened out.

"Well, for how long?" John smiled.

"Forever."

"I assume you have a specific whore in mind," he questioned his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Ianto Jones."

"Oh, well that makes things rather easy," he smiled. "No."

"I'm not taking no for an answer Hart. Tell me a price, I'll deliver."

"He owes me a lot. It'll take him at least two more years to pay me off." John explained nonchalantly.

"How much does he owe you?"

John smiled and opened the top drawer on his desk pulling out a pen and a small pad of paper. He wrote a figure on it then handed the pad to me. Ianto owed John a lot of money.

"I'll pay you a lump sum for Jones and I'll take over these payments."

Hart leaned back in his chair. "I'll make you a deal Harkness. You give me the lump sum, you take over Ianto's payments, and you get Mary Thomson to stay out of Bute Park. Then I will let Ianto go.

"It's a deal," I promised standing up. Mary Thomson was a local madam and she had a crush on me so I knew I would be able to pull off John's request.

"I assume you'll be heading to the lounge now?"

"Yes."

"Make sure you pay for the service you received this morning as well as the ones you will receive tonight."

Ianto_ was_ the employee he had straightened out then. I went to Hart's side of the desk and gripped his shirt. "If you dare touch him again I will murder you," I whispered harshly.

He just laughed.

I pushed him away with a growl and left the office. That man made my blood boil.

At the entry to the lounge was a bouncer. He was heavy set and tall with muscles on top of muscles. I gave him my award winning grin as I approached him. He didn't return one.

I pulled out my wallet. I handed him fifty quid to enter the room. "How much if I want the private room?" I asked him.

"Two-hundred." He replied his voice was hard and, I'm not going to lie, a bit scary. I handed him the money for that. He handed me a key off a board behind him. "Second floor, room seven."

"Thank you," I smiled. "Also, what is the price of a blow-job?"

"You can do anything you want in the room."

"Yes, I know that, I mean… If I got one out side of the house?"

"Receiving or giving?"

"Giving."

"Fifty quid." He answered. I handed him another fifty. Ianto Jones was costing me a lot of money. I gave the bouncer a small wave and went into the lounge to find my Welshman. Yes, he was mine, or he would be soon.

I felt possessive rage rise inside me when I saw Ianto on his knees deep throating another whore. I knew he was just doing his job, but I didn't want to think about him with anybody but me. It seemed they were just putting on a show anyway. Getting the room to loosen up about the orgy they just paid to be a part of.

I walked directly to him and knelt beside him. "Are you having fun," I whispered in his ear. He pulled away from the other man's cock and smiled at me.

"Would you like a taste?" He teased me. I pulled him into a demanding kiss. I vaguely noticed someone pulling the other whore away.

"I got a private room," I whispered against Ianto's lips when I broke the kiss. He leaned into me planting kisses on my cheek making his way to the side of my head.

"Well, lead the way," he moaned in my ear. Oh, he was worth every cent I had to pay.

I stood up pulling him with me and leading him out of the lounge past the bouncer and up the stairs to room seven.

I closed the door behind us and turned on the light. In the bright glow I could now see the red mark's that bastard had left on my Ianto's wrists. I pulled him to me and lifted his right wrist to my lips giving it a small kiss and then repeated the action with his left wrist.

"I don't want you breaking rules for me again, okay," I whispered. I wanted to tell him that soon he would be mine and he wouldn't have to fear Hart anymore, but on the small chance that I wasn't able to achieve what the bastard wanted I didn't want to get Ianto's hopes up just to let them down.

"It was worth it," he mumbled. I smiled, oh, my blow jobs were pure magic.

I turned Ianto around and gently pulled down his black boxer briefs revealing a red and definitely sore ass. I went to my knees and I placed gentle kisses all over it earning small moans from Ianto. "You want to ride me?" I asked being sure to stay close enough to his skin so that my breath could be felt.

"Yes, please," he gasped.

I stood up and placed gentle kisses on his neck and shoulders. "Are you sure," I teased.

"Positive."

I pulled away from him and started to undress. "I want to watch you prepare yourself," I requested. He turned to look at me and grinned.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

Ianto walked to one of the bedside tables and pull out a bottle of lube as well as some condoms. He set them both on the bed then got on his knees and bent over it. He put a small amount of lube on his fingers then brought them to his entrance. I moaned as I watched him press a finger into himself.

I started to undress quicker as he continued to ready himself for me. I needed to be inside him, but I wanted to make this time last longer than last time. I got sat on the bed beside him. He was making the most beautiful sounds. I lend down so I could whisper in his ear. "Suck me like you did him."

He removed his hand from himself with a slight whimper then positioned himself directly in front of me. Our eyes remained locked as he gripped my cock firmly and took just the tip into his mouth making a circle around it with his tongue.

"That's so good, baby," I moaned putting my hand in his dark brown hair and gripping slightly. He engulfed a good portion of me. I hadn't expected him to be able to take me all the way in. "Oh yeah," I growled trying to resist the urge to buck up into his throat.

He pulled away a bit and hummed around me. God it felt good. "I bet you can't wait to ride my cock," I rasped. He nodded the best he could. I could hardly wait either. "I'm gunna make you come so hard you're going to think it's your first time," I promised him. He moaned around me.

I couldn't wait anymore. I pulled him away from me then tugged him up to my lips kissing him fiercely gripping his face and holding him still. "I need you now." I growled breaking the kiss.

I moved to the center of the bed and settled there. He grabbed a condom and the lube and straddled my legs. I thought I was going to lose it when he began to slide the condom onto me. His hands were so delicate.

Once the condom was on he added some lube to it then quickly sank on to me. My hands instinctively went to his hips and I gripped them tightly. I knew he would have small finger shaped bruises there tomorrow, but that would just mean that whoever saw them would know he was mine.

I rose up so our chests were pressed against each other and he wrapped his arms around me pressing his lips against mine, it wasn't a demanding kiss, it was a slow sensual kiss. I controlled how fast he rode me. Making him go slow, not that he was trying to speed up. I realized we were making love and not just fucking.

I wondered if there would ever be a time when I could ever just fuck him, but as his body started to shake with his impending release, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life making love to Ianto Jones.

TW-TW-TW

"So a week from today one of my mates is having a charity banquet. Would you like to be my plus one?" I asked Ianto who was lying beside me with his head on my chest.

"You'd have to book it with Hart," he whispered draw little designs on my chest with his finger.

"I know, but I wanted to know if you wanted me too," I replied running my hand through his hair.

"I don't have any formal clothes."

"I'll buy you some. I'll set it up with John before I leave tonight."

He nodded against my chest. We were silent for a minute until I saw him wipe his cheek. I sat up and pulled him up with me so I could see his face. He had tears in his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong, baby. Don't cry," I whispered kissing his tear soaked cheek.

"It's nothing, I've just been really stressed," he murmured pulling away from me and getting off the bed. I watched as he slipped his uniform back on. "I need to get back to work. I need to make some tips, and I can't very well do that here."

I got off the bed and walked over to him and engulfed him in my arms. "I will take care of it," I whispered. No way was I going to let anybody else touch him if I could prevent it. "How much do you need?"

He started to sob against my chest. I wrapped my arms tighter around him and led him back to the bed I lay down with him and soon he was asleep in my arms. I closed my eyes and fell into dreams of Ianto Jones in a three piece suit. I bet he really did look good in a suit.


	4. Jack, I love that coat

AN: We get to find out how Jack is so rich in this one.

You guys tell me your favorite line that Jack uses on Ianto (or about Ianto) in the show and I will put it in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Rating: R, MA, XXX

Warnings: M/M sex. Prostitution. Curse words.

4. Jack, I love that coat.

Ianto's POV

The sound of my bedroom door opening woke me from my slumber I turned to see Tommy.

"Sorry," he whispered.

I sat up and pulled Jack's coat around me. He had given it to me last night before he left so I would be reassured that I would see him again. Apparently he loved his coat. I loved it too.

"It's okay," I yawned at my colleague.

"That's a nice coat." he commented.

"A client gave it to me," I replied, though Jack was way more than a client.

"Oh… Well, John sent me to get you. He wants to see you in his office."

I inwardly groaned, but got up and began to dress anyway. At least it was in his office and not his room. His room was where the bad things happened.

I left my room once I was in my street clothes and made my way to Hart's office. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter," John called in a sing-song voice. I opened the door and entered the room shutting the door behind me.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Oh I always want to see you eye-candy," Hart leered.

I just nodded and took a seat.

He got up and walked over to stand behind me placing his hands on my shoulders and leaning his head down so he could whisper in my ear. "I hate Jack Harkness, but I love money." He straightened back up and gripped my shoulders. "What I am trying to figure out is which of those two feelings is stronger?"

"I would guess your love of money, sir."

"Hmm… probably. Anyway, stand up."

I stood up. He came to stand beside me before taking the chair I had just vacated and pulling me onto his lap. I tried not to cringe. Instead I just closed my eyes and imagined I was sitting on Jack's lap.

John ran his hand up and down my thigh and placed a gentle kiss on my neck. "You made me a lot of money last night. You deserve a reward."

I hoped his reward wasn't to fuck me. I wasn't holding my breath.

"You know what I think?" John asked pulling my head back by the hair so he could get better access to my neck. He sucked on the pulse point gently.

"What sir?"

"That Harkness thinks he's in love with you," he whispered against my skin. "But that's silly isn't it. Because you're _just_ a whore."

"Silly," I mumbled. He let go of my hair and pushed me off of him before getting up and going to the other side of his desk.

"Anyway, Harkness has booked you for a party next week. Here is a bonus for fooling him so well. Use it to buy a nice suit," John grinned handing me the cash. I nodded.

"Also, he booked you for tonight. Be at his flat at seven. He booked services in the morning as well so we shouldn't have a repeat of last time," He informed me then waved me out of the office. I gladly left.

I was happy that I got to spend the night with Jack, but I was wondering how he could afford it. I decided to check out his office around lunch time just to see how posh it was.

TW-TW-TW

I looked at the GPS on his phone than checked the number on the building again. This was definitely Jack's law firm, but it wasn't posh at all. One wouldn't even know it was a place of business except for the small sign the read Harkness Attorney At Law. I raised my eyebrows. This place seemed shadier than John's whore house.

With a bit of apprehension I opened the door and went in. There was a front desk with a small Asian woman behind it.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked when she noticed me.

"Umm… does Jack Harkness work here?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you a cop?"

"What? No, I'm…" I began but didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Wait. I know who you are, Ianto Jones," she grinned then came around the counter. "I'm Tosh. I work for Jack. He's in a meeting right now but if you take a seat he won't be too long."

I took a seat on a very ratty couch. I wondered how Tosh knew who I was. Did Jack have a picture of me? I didn't remember him taking one.

"Umm… miss?" I said to get the woman's attention again.

She looked up at me.

"How did you know who I was?"

I saw her eyes go wide as if she had just realized she had made a mistake. "Well…" she stammered but was saved from giving me anymore explanation because the door to Jack's office opened and out came Mary Thomson.

She was a local madam and John's worst enemy. Her eyes glanced over me but once they came to my small leather wrist band she turned away from me. It was protocol. The wrist band showed that I belonged to Hart. The two had come to an agreement not to converse or even acknowledge the other's whores.

Mary instead decided to chat with Tosh. "Are you sure I can't convince you to come with me, dear. I'm sure you're not getting paid enough at this dump."

"Oi!" Jack called coming out of the office. He grinned when he saw me. I didn't return it. "Tosh is very well paid so you run along now."

Mary smiled back at him. "You'd make a good pimp Jack."

"Thanks Mary." Jack chimed.

I was starting to get a little paranoid. What was going on? Was Jack just using me to get to John? Was Mary giving him the money so he could infiltrate her enemy? Could it be that they had staged the meeting in the park?

"It's good to see you," Jack stated pulling me up off the couch. I looked around and realized that Mary had left.

"You too," I smiled, but was it now. God, I was so confused.

"Tosh, why don't you go ahead and take your lunch?" Jack suggested to his employee. She didn't have to be told twice she was out the door before I could think of two more conspiracy theories.

"How about a quickie in my office, then I'll take you to lunch," Jack whispered in my ear.

"It's a hundred and fifty," I answered.

"Yeah, I know John went over all the prices with me last night. Don't worry. I'll make sure you get paid for anything we do." He explained pulling me into his office and shutting the door.

"I've always wanted to fuck someone over my desk," Jack noted as he began to clear papers off his expansive desk. It looked like something from the nineteen-forties.

I just nodded and toed off my shoes before undoing my jeans and pushing them off my hips. Jack leered at me, and then beckoned me to him with his finger.

"You're not very talkative?" Jack mused when I got to him. He gently caressed my cheek.

"Crappy morning," I lied.

"What happened?" he asked.

Was he serious? What did it matter to him anyway? John was right, I was just a whore, and Jack was just playing me.

"Doesn't matter," I replied then turned away from him and bent over his desk. "I know that cock will make me feel better," I pouted looking back at him. I could play people to.

Jack growled and grabbed some lube from his top drawer and soon he was stretching my entrance his fingers pressing against my prostate and I was moaning into the desk. God, even if he was just playing me, he was really good at sex.

"Feeling better yet?" Jack breathed.

"No, I need you to take me," I pleaded. He entered me swiftly. I cried out and clutched the edge of the desk. He started slow pace leaning his weight on me and kissing my neck. It felt like he was making love to me again, even in this position. I couldn't take it, not now that I was convinced it was a lie.

"Please fuck me hard," I begged.

He pulled off me slightly and pounded into me. "Like that?"

"Oh god yes," I moaned. It felt more primal and less emotional. I reached down so I could stroke myself. He swatted my hand away. I whimpered. "Please."

"No baby, if you want me to fuck you hard you're going to come from my cock alone," he growled increasing his pace.

I rested my head on the desk and whimpered into it. I had never come from prostate stimulation only. I hoped Jack could really make it happen. He increased his pace again. My voice was going to be horse after this.

"Come on baby, I know you can do it," He urged me. I was starting to doubt my abilities and then it hit me so suddenly I let out a scream.

"Oh fuck yes," Jack moaned and I knew he was coming too.

TW-TW-TW

"How long have you worked for Hart?" Jack asked.

We were eating lunch at fish and chips place near his office.

"A while," I replied avoiding the question.

"You don't like to talk about your life," Jack observed.

"What was your first clue," I deadpanned popping a chip into my mouth.

Jack grinned and shook his head.

"How about I tell you about me?"

I shrugged.

He rolled his eyes. "I love your enthusiasm."

I smiled and bit my lip. Even if it was sarcasm, hearing the word love come from Jack's lips gave me a warm happy feeling.

"I come from a very accomplished family, lawyers on my Father's side, and doctors on my Mother's side."

"That must be nice."

He shrugged. "It would be. I'm the only one left though."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago. I've got a good group of friends now. They're my adopted family." Jack smiled though I could see a glimmer of pain in his eyes. "Anyway, that's why I have so much money. My parents had life insurance, savings and a trust fund. Plus, my grandparents and my uncle had the same. I used it to open my firm and now I get to pay more attention to the case not how much the case will make me."

"So you take cases for the less fortunate?"

Jack shrugged. "Depends on the situation."

I nodded in understanding.

"So where's your family?"

"I have a few errands to run." I said getting up from my seat. "I'll see you tonight. Thanks for lunch and you know." I winked giving him a brief kiss on the cheek and making my way out of the café. I looked back to see him shaking his head at me. Eventually he would learn that I didn't like to talk about my life.

TW-TW-TW

"It's time to let her go." The doctor told me as I stood there looking at Lisa. Last night her heart had stopped and the doctor had had to do emergency surgery to save her. She now had an angry red line on her chest.

I shook my head in defiance. "You just keep her alive and keep your opinions to yourself," I growled.

"Why are you doing this to her?"

I turned to look at him. "I love her."

"Did she love you?"

"She _does_."

"I'm sure she wouldn't want you working for Hart."

"Please leave so I can have some time with her," I snapped at him and he left Lisa's bedroom.

I grabbed Lisa's hand and sat beside her. "They're right aren't they? You aren't coming back to me." I sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I just can't let you go. I can't. You're the only one I have left. The only one who sees me as a human and not a sex toy."

TW-TW-TW

I knocked on the door to Jack's flat at exactly seven o'clock. I liked to be on time.

"Hey gorgeous," He said when he answered the door.

"Hello sir," I grinned. He pulled me into the flat and shut the door behind me before pressing me up against it.

"Have you eaten dinner?" He asked as he started to undo my shirt buttons. I nodded. "Good you'll need the energy because I am about to fuck you against every surface in this flat."


	5. You Can't Buy Love

AN: Okay, Jack's in for it. That's all I'm going to say. Hope you all like this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Rating: R MA XXX

Warnings: Implied non-con. M/M sex. Curse words.

5. You Can't Buy Love.

Ianto's POV

"I'm glad to see you've found such a nice young man, Samantha," chimed the mother of my most recent client.

I liked Samantha. She didn't want sex. Actually on our first meeting she told me that she never intended to touch a penis. What she wanted was for me to play the role of her new boyfriend so her parents would get off her back about being single.

"I know he is pretty perfect," Sam smiled at me.

"I do my best," I grinned at her. We had practiced a fake loving stare, which we now gave each other.

"Well, I sure hope there are wedding bells soon. I can't wait to be a grandma." The mother exclaimed.

I understood why Samantha was having a hard time telling her mom she was gay. Especially if the woman was already mentioning grandchildren and this was her first time to meet one of Sam's boyfriends.

"Don't go scaring him off mum," Sam said with a strained smile. It was all I could do not to laugh.

"Oh, he seems like a tough lad," Sam's father put in clapping me on the back.

I gave him my most genuine smile.

"Alright Sammy, your mum and me gotta hit the road now." The father said giving his daughter a hug.

Sam and I both let out a sigh when both the parents were gone five minutes later.

"You ever plan on telling them?" I asked Sam when we both plopped down on the couch in her living area.

"I don't know." She replied. "Are you gay?"

I nodded.

"How did you tell your parents?" she questioned.

"They were dead before I even told myself. I still haven't told my sister."

"Oh, sorry. That's rough."

I shrugged. "Well I only admitted it to myself about six months ago. I worked in a café. Made coffee and desserts. There was a bloke that would come in every day. He was hot. Anyway, he asked me out one day. I surprised myself when I said yes."

"What happened?" She asked leaning forward now totally invested in my life story.

"I canceled the date. See I had a girlfriend, and I didn't think it would be right to go through with the date until I broke the news to her."

Sam nodded. I could tell she wanted me to go on, but I didn't want to.

"I need to go. I have another client in two hours and I need to get ready."

TW-TW-TW

Jack's POV

I sat in John Hart's office for what I hoped would be the last time. John and Mary had come to an agreement over Bute Park. I had paid John a lot of money and tonight Ianto Jones would officially be mine. Of course John had insisted that my Welshman's contract not become mine until after Rhys's party tonight so he didn't have to give me a refund for the money I gave him to book Ianto for it.

I signed the last paper that John put in front of me.

"So Jones hasn't mentioned this. Could it be that you haven't told him?" John quipped.

"Could be that it's not any of your business." I growled.

"You should know. He has quite a temper. Of course not with me anymore, not after the first time," he chirped.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"It's hilarious to me that you think I'm scared of you."

I rolled my eyes. "Someone will be here to get his things at exactly eight o'clock."

He just grinned at me. He was such a bastard.

I got up and left the office. When I made it to the front door Ianto was on his way in.

"Hey you," I grinned pulling him into a hug. Hugs were free.

"Hey," Ianto said almost shyly.

"I hear you have a hot date tonight," I teased him.

"True," he smiled.

"I heard he has a big cock."

"Also true."

"I also heard you want to suck him off in the gents," I whispered in his ear.

"Well that's a total lie," he deadpanned pulling away from me.

"We'll see," I winked.

TW-TW-TW

Ianto's POV.

I had to school my features before I knocked on my boss's door. Interactions with Jack never failed to make me smile.

I knocked on the bedroom door and waited for John's usual call then went it.

"You wanted to see me, sir." I asked timidly he was sitting on the edge of his bed drinking a scotch.

"How did the day with Samantha go?"

"To plan."

"Good," he smiled patting the spot on the bed beside him. Reluctantly I went and sat down. He handed me his scotch then pointed to the bed side table. I put it there. I wasn't comfortable with how this was beginning to go. "I'm about to fuck you so hard that when Harkness takes you tonight you'll have no choice but to think of me," he whispered in my ear.

I shot off the bed and looked towards him. "No," I replied firmly.

"Oh good, I get to redden your ass as well," he grinned. He was a sadistic bastard.

"Please," I tried.

He got off the bed and came towards me effectively pinning me to the door. "You seem to forget that you are mine. I own you. I made you." He growled. It went downhill from there.

TW-TW-TW

Jack's POV

I stared at the pictures that Gwen had given me of Ianto's old flat. I fully understood now what had caused Ianto to turn to a life of prostitution.

"Owen, what did Lisa's death certificate say?" I asked the doctor.

"Basically that after being in a coma for about a month she died from complications."

"But she's not dead. She is wired up in Ianto's old flat." Gwen pointed out.

"Did you think we were the only ones that know how to fake documents," Tosh chimed in.

Gwen scowled at her.

"Can you tell anything about her condition from these photos?" I asked Owen.

"Nah, not really. I need to actually see her, but from the reports I saw from the hospital. She isn't going to recover. She was totally brain dead, which means that she is basically a vegetable."

I put the pictures back into their folder and sat them on my coffee table with a sigh. "Why couldn't he have just been addicted to drugs," I pouted.

"Jack, I'm just going to tell you that Ianto is going to need a shrink. I'm not qualified for it."

"I know." I said looking up to stare at the ceiling. Things can't ever be easy can they?

A knock on my door roused me from my pity party. I watched as my team began to gather up the information about Ianto Jones that was spread all over my coffee table than got off the couch to go answer the door.

I was happily surprised when I opened the door to find Ianto. He was about thirty minutes early.

"I was wondering if I could get dressed here?" he asked his voice was horse.

"Sure," I replied letting him into my flat. I noticed that his eyes were red.

"A few of my friends are here." I warned him. He nodded solemnly and headed towards my bedroom.

I stuck my head into the living room. "Hey, you guys can go. I know how long it takes Owen to get ready wouldn't want him to be late." I teased.

Owen rolled his eyes. I gave them all a small wave then headed to my bedroom to see about my Welshman.

Ianto was in my bathroom and it was then that I understood the reason for his red eyes. His body was covered in bruises and hickys. John Hart really did have a death wish.

"I'll have to kill him now," I whispered leaning against the bathroom doorway.

Ianto let out a laugh. He didn't think I was serious. "I've had worse," he muttered walking into my shower and turning it on. I quickly took off my clothes so I could join him.

I took the wash cloth from his shaky hands and lathered some body wash on to it. I gently started to wash his body he began to cry.

"I lied Jack," he sobbed out.

"About what?" I asked in a soothing tone.

"I've not had worse," he cried falling to his knees. I went down with him and wrapped my arms around him.

"He's never going to touch you again, baby" I promised.

He let out a hysterical laugh. I started to wash his battered body again. His wrists were what hurt me the most. The bright red lines showed how much my Welshman had struggled against Hart. Ianto stared straight ahead.

I turned off the shower once he was clean and wrapped him into a towel. "How about you go lie down on my bed and take a nap while I get ready," I suggested.

"I need to get ready too." he said his voice was almost robotic.

"No, you're going to stay here. I am going to go and make an appearance, give some money, and then I will be back."

"I want to stay with you," he demanded.

I pulled him into a hug. "Okay, if that's what you want."

"I want you to fuck me," Ianto whispered.

"Baby, I don't think you really want that right now."

"I do. I can still feel him Jack. I want to feel you," he begged.

"Okay," I said giving in. He dropped the towel and went to my bedroom. I followed him and watched as he lay down on his stomach. "Don't you want to see my face?"

He rose up onto his hands and knees and looked over at me. "I don't want you to see me cry."

I walked over to the bed and climbed on to it. "How about you take me?" I whispered pulling him over to me.

"No. Please just do it, Jack. Please."

I sighed and got off the bed. I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't want to deny him either. I grabbed the lube and a condom from the bedside table. By the time I returned to the bed he was back in the position he wanted me to take him in. I got behind him.

"You're so beautiful," I told him as I poured the lube onto my fingers. "You deserve so much more." I continued pressing a finger into him. He whimpered slightly.

"You're so amazing." I whispered stretching him gently. He shook his head.

"Yes you are." I insisted pulling my fingers out and gently entering him. "You're a more than you think, Ianto Jones."

I gently gripped his hips and began to thrust. His small whimpers turned to pleasurable moans. "Touch yourself, gorgeous."

He gripped his cock and started to stroke himself in time with my gentle thrusts. I closed my eyes. I needed to tell him that he wouldn't be going back to John's ever again, but for some reason I was hesitant to say anything.

I let out an involuntary growl as he began to shudder around me and his orgasm hit him. His cries of satisfaction pushed me off the cliff.

TW-TW-TW

Ianto's POV

I was a little tipsy. Well, maybe a lot tipsy. Okay, I was wasted.

"Jack I love…. your flat…" I chimed as I stumbled through the door.

"Well, my flat loves you as well," Jack replied holding my elbow to steady me.

"I gotta pee…" I whispered pulling away from Jack and heading to the bathroom in his room.

A box sitting on the vanity caught my eye while I was reliving myself. I didn't remember it being there earlier. I went to peer inside it as soon as I had my trousers done up. What I saw nestled within the box instantly sobered me. It was all my toiletries, the ones that were supposed to be at John's. Why would they be here at a client's House?

I walked back into the bedroom and saw two more boxes sitting on Jack dresser along with some clothing on hangers draped over Jack's bed. It was all my stuff. What the fuck was going on?

Jack was sitting on the couch in the living area when I found him. "Why is my stuff here Jack?" I yelled startling him.

"Listen I was going to tell you…" he started getting up from the couch and walking towards me. He put his hand out to touch me but I backed away.

"Tell me what?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I…"

"You bought me!" I yelled knowing instantly what had happened. "Like I'm a piece of property!"

"You're not," Jack tried stepping towards me again.

"He played you. You understand that. I can't actually stay here Jack. I have to go back. There are things you don't know."

"I'm paying off your debt to him."

"I have other debts Jack!"

"Okay tell me what they are. I'll take care of it."

"Oh. Of course you will… Because poor innocent Ianto can't take care of himself!" I was beyond angry now. "It was nice knowing you Jack. Hope John didn't take too much of your money." I turned and headed towards the door. I would have to beg John to take me back even though none of this was my fault.

Jack grabbed my arm before I could open the door. "You're not going back there!" he growled.

"So I am property then," I spat pulling my arm away.

"If that's what it takes to keep you safe."

"I need three thousand quid a week to cover my other debts." I said looking away from him and trying to keep from crying.

"Fine. Now go to bed."

"Yes,_ sir" _I muttered then headed towards Jack's bedroom. Once there I hung up the clothes that were on the bed and stripped off my suit. I climbing into Jack's bed and cried into the pillow.

AN: Remember to review!


	6. Mixing Business and Pleasure

AN: Okay, don't get too used to these daily updates. I do have a life, lol. On another note, I now have a beta profile on fanfiction. I'm not strong in the grammar department. But I am good at brainstorming, and story structure and I would love to help if anyone needs any.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Rating: R. MA. XXX.

Warnings: M/M sex. Minor bondage.

6. Mixing Business and Pleasure

Jack's POV

I felt oddly nervous as I creeped into my own bedroom. I had stayed in the living room mopping for a good four hours after I sent Ianto to bed. I don't know what made me do that. What's worse is I don't know why he listened.

I was glad it was Saturday and I didn't have to be at work today. Not that I had to go anyway, one perk of being the boss.

I gently slid into my bed next to my Welshman's sleeping form. He was sleeping on his back and the glow of a street lamp was illuminating his face. He looked peaceful in his sleep. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring softly.

I settled down next to him and placed an arm gently across his chest and smiled when he turned towards me. At least he wasn't upset with me when he was sleeping. I sighed and closed my eyes, soon sleep over took me.

A feeling of panic rushed through me when I woke up and Ianto wasn't in the bed. I sat straight up and saw that his boxes were no longer on my dresser. I shot out of bed and began a frantic search through my flat. I vaguely noticed that the living room was immaculate as I rushed though it and into my kitchen.

Ianto had his head in my oven. At first I thought maybe he was trying to off himself then remember that I had an electric oven. I leaned on the door jam and took in the view for a moment. Ianto was only wearing those tight boxer briefs that he wore the night I spent at John's with him. I wanted to rip them off his perfect ass.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He didn't even startle. It's like he could sense I was there.

He pulled his head out of the oven and sat back on his heels. There was a smudge of grime on his cheek and he was holding a sponge.

"Obviously searching for treasure," he deadpanned. I wondered if his use of sarcasm meant he was no longer angry with me.

"Yan, you don't have to clean. I have a maid. She comes four times a week."

"Well, you should fire her because she's crap," Ianto snapped standing up and throwing the soiled sponge into the sink. Okay defiantly still mad.

"She's a college student. This job is helping her through it." I defended.

"I see, another person in peril for the great Jack Harkness to save," he spat walking by me and out of the kitchen. It was a few seconds before I heard a door slam. Thankfully it was one on the inside of the flat and not the one leading out of it.

I let out an audible sigh. I bet Superman never had to deal with anything like this. Although I bet he never had to save anyone from a whore house.

I walked calmly through my flat trying to find which room Ianto was holed up in. I found him in one of the guest rooms lying naked on the bed with his face in the pillow.

"Okay, are you not wearing clothes to torture me or do you need some?" I questioned sit beside him on the bed.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

I lay down next to him and ran a hand up and down his back. "I should've told you before."

"You mean you should've asked me if I wanted to be saved." He muttered.

"No. I would have done it no matter what, but it would have been better if you'd been in the loop."

"Because you know best, don't you," he growled.

"Ianto, I care about you. I want you to be safe. John Hart is not safe." I whispered.

He got off the bed and glared at me. "Why would you care about me Jack? I'm just a whore and you're just one of my clients."

The only thing that registered in my mind was the way he said I was just a client. Now I was angry.

"I'm your only client now!" I shouted getting off the bed and walking around to him. He took a few steps back.

"No. You're my owner now," he muttered under his breath.

"Go take a shower and get clothes on and I will take you to lunch," I growled trying to will my body not to throw him on to the bed and show him who he belonged to. I figured at this moment that would do more damage than good.

He walked cautiously past me and left the room. I looked around and realized that he had unpacked his boxes and had made this his room. Dammit, I wanted him in my room with me. I wanted us to be partners. And here he was making it clear that he felt like I owned him and here I was starting to believe him.

TW-TW-TW

"I'm making an exception for today, but for now on every day between the hours and one and three pm I will not be available to you," Ianto stated from across the table of the Italian restaurant we were having lunch at.

"What do you do during that time?"

"Let's file that under none of your business, shall we." He mumbled.

I sighed and took a bite of my pasta. Ianto Jones was infuriating at times. "Fine. Anything else."

He shook his head.

I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and pulled out the credit card I had gotten for him and slid it across the table. "This is for all your expenses. Clothes, shoes, food, ectra. I don't really care what you buy. Just don't go overboard with it. Like I don't want to come home and find a fancy sports car parked outside."

He rolled his eyes but took the card anyway. I was scared he was going to throw a fit about it, but he seemed okay with it.

"How often would you like to fuck?"

I looked around to make sure no one had heard his blunt comment.

"As often as you want to. I'm not requiring anything from you Ianto."

"Except to stay away from John," He mused.

"Yeah, that is a requirement."

"But, I could go out and find another guy to sleep with?" He questioned.

He was deliberately trying to rile me up.

"No. You're mine," I growled before I could stop myself.

I sighed, "And I'm yours."

He rolled his eyes. "Jack, don't try to church this up. This isn't a relationship. We aren't about to run off into the sunset and live happily ever after. This is a business arrangement. That's the only way I'm going to feel comfortable with it."

"Fine. No John, no other lovers and sex at least once daily." I snapped getting up and throwing two hundred quid on the table. "In fact let's go home now so you can meet today's quota."

TW-TW-TW

The door to my flat was barely closed before Ianto was pulling at my trousers. Not that I noticed much because I was currently cursing tight jeans. Something I never thought I would do.

I moaned when his hand gripped my cock and realized that he had taken control and I didn't even know when he did.

"I love this cock," he whispered against my neck. I loved the sound of the word love on his lips. "I need it inside me." he groaned.

"Okay," I growled. I needed to take control back so I removed his hand from my pants and threw him over my shoulder. He yelled and then laughed. I loved the sound of his laughter.

I tossed him onto my bed. "Take your clothes off," I demanded going to lean against the doorway. He went to get off the bed. "No. Stay on the bed."

He rose to his knees and pulled his t-shirt off tossing it onto the floor. He took off his trainers and socks they soon joined the shirt on the floor. He then started on the tight jeans that I had been unsuccessful in infiltrating. I toed off my own shoes and my trousers as I watched him. He whimpered when I began to rub myself through my boxers.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"I want to touch you," he pleaded.

I started to slowly undo the buttons of my shirt. "Well you will just have to wait," I moaned. He moved his hand to his cock.

"No," I said.

He stuck out his bottom lip.

"If it's too much of a temptation put your hands behind your back."

He put his hands behind his back and closed his eyes.

I grinned. He was so hot. Finally I had my shirts off and I was ready to take my Welshman to new heights.

I crawled up onto the bed and got on my knees right in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I gently caressed his cheek staring intently into his eyes. Willing him to understand that he was more than just a shag to me. He blinked his eyes back shut and turned his head down. He needed a lot of love and I was going to give it to him.

"Lay down," I whispered.

"Please just fuck me," he pleaded.

"Why?"

He looked back at me his eyes now filled with the start of tears. He didn't think he deserved to be more than a whore.

I sighed. "Suck me," I demanded giving him what I knew he wanted. He immediately went to his hands and knees and took me into his mouth. I gripped his hair gently. He bit slightly, but it was a sensitive area so it still hurt. I gripped his hair tighter. He moaned in appreciation.

I pulled him off me. "You want it rough? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" I growled.

"Please," He growled back. I pushed back into his mouth and held his head still while I fucked it.

He was moaning and gagging around me. It sent pleasure through my whole body. "You do love that cock don't you," I breathed out. I could feel my release getting close. It felt too good to stop though. "I'm going to come." I rasped just before I did. He showed his true talents as he swallowed my whole load.

I pulled away from him and got off the bed. "Don't move." I warned him. I needed a few minutes until I would be able to take him. I opened my side table drawer and peered inside at the two pairs of hand cuffs I kept there. I turned back to look at Ianto and saw that his arms were shaking from keeping his body up to long.

"What are your views on bondage?" I asked him.

"Can I have a safe word?" he replied.

"Yes."

"Okay it's June."

I grabbed a pair of cuffs and went back to the bed. "Lie flat." He did and I cuffed his hands behind his back, careful not to make them too tight so it didn't hurt his already sore wrists. I then began to freely worship his body. Kissing the back of his neck then down his spine, I sucked a little on each of his fingers when I got to them.

"Please, please just take me please," He whimpered. I wanted to tell him no. Tell him I was going to make love him whether he wanted it or not, but I didn't think he would take that very well. So I grabbed the lube and a condom from the side table and prepared to fuck him till I came again knowing he would come as well.

TW-TW-TW


	7. The Road is Never Smooth

AN: :( this fic sure got really heart wrenching all of the sudden.

Disclaimers: I don't own Torchwood.

Warnings: M/M sex.

7. The road is never smooth.

_The course of true love never did run smooth._

_William Shakespeare _

Ianto's POV

I was lying on Jack's bed face down with my hands cuffed behind my back. The man kept trying to turn this fuck session into a love making session. I kept having to redirect him. I couldn't take it. He wanted to love me and I couldn't let him. I didn't deserve it. Not when Lisa was lying across town basically dead and never able to love anyone again.

I groaned as I felt him finally start to enter me. This was the only way it would work, because I didn't want to hurt him. Not the way I had hurt Lisa.

I growled in frustration when he started to slowly thrust. How many times did I have to reinforce that this was just sex?

"Just fuck me Jack," I moaned.

He stopped and totally pulled out of me.

I strained to look back at him and saw he was reaching for the key to the cuffs on the bedside table. He undid my hands then suddenly flipped me onto my back before slowly entering me again. He leaned down so that our chests were pressed together. His body remained still. "I like it this way," he whispered in my ear then pulled back slightly so he could see my face. "You're so beautiful. I love to look at you as I take you. I want to see your face when I you reach oblivion. I want to be able to kiss your lips when I come so we can share the experience."

"Please don't say things like that," I begged.

"Why?" he asked kissing the side of my mouth gently.

"Because I might start believing they're true."

"They are true," he insisted as he started to rock his hips slowly.

I needed to get him back on track again, but I was lost in his blue eyes. They stared intently back at me and his hand came up to creases my cheek. I felt tears from earlier start to form in my eyes again. If Jack was lying about his feelings for me he was a very good liar.

Suddenly my orgasm hit me and I closed my eyes as my body shivered under Jack.

"So beautiful," he whispered then his lips were attached to mine and he was coming as well.

Instinctually I wrapped my arms around him when he tried to move off me.

"I'm not going far," he whispered and I reluctantly let him go. He pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss.

Jack lay on his side beside me and pulled me to him. I gladly went and buried my face into the crook of his neck. Suddenly an onset of tears hit me. I felt like such a wimp. Crying after sex, who does that?

"Talk to me," Jack cooed.

"I can't," I sobbed.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't feel this way if you knew. You would understand that I was a terrible person. I don't deserve this." I cried gently touching his chest to indicate it was him I didn't deserve.

"If you tell me, I can help you. We can fix whatever it is together. Please, let me help you." he pleaded.

At that moment his mobile rang and I looked towards his discarded trousers. "Ignore it." He told me.

"It could be important," I pointed out wiping my eyes and sniffling a bit.

"Not as important as you."

"I need some time Jack. Please answer it."

Reluctantly he got off the bed and grabbed the phone out of his trousers. "Harkness." he barked into it and walked out of the room blowing me a kiss as he closed the door. I giggled. What a dork. I was beginning to accept the possibility that he could be my dork though.

Jack came back several minutes later and started to hastily dress. "I have to go out for a bit. Hopefully it won't take too long."

"Told you it was important," I teased.

"Told you it was important," he mimicked with the worst attempt at a Welsh accent I have ever heard.

"That was rubbish," I laughed.

He bent over and gave me a quick kiss. "We'll finish this conversation when I get back." he promised then headed towards the door.

"Umm… could you do me a favor while I'm gone?" He asked timidly at the doorway.

"What?"

"Put your stuff back in this room. I want it to be our room." he said with a slight pout.

He was too cute to deny. "Okay."

TW-TW-TW

I decided to go visit Lisa while Jack was busy. I would move my stuff back to his; wait no, our room whenever I got back.

Instantly I knew something was wrong when I arrived at the building my old flat was in. Rose's car wasn't parked in her usual spot. I walked around the lot looking for Martha's car and Donna's. None of them were there. Not even the doctor's car was there.

I raced to my old flat in a panic. I opened the door and found the apartment vacant. No one was there. Not even Lisa. John must have taken her. There was no other explanation. Unless she had died, and I am fairly certain I would have been contacted about that.

My next stop was to John's house weather I was breaking one of Jack's rules or not.

TW-TW-TW

I had the taxi drop me off a block away from John's house and walked the rest of the way. I was shocked when I saw Jack's big SUV parked outside it.

Why was he there? Was he changing his mind? Had he finally come to his senses and realized that I wasn't worth it?

I contemplated waiting for him to come out of the house before I went in, but then decided better of it. I needed to find out where Lisa was. She took top priority.

Steve, one of John's body guards was reluctant to let me inside. Well, not really reluctant, he just wanted a blow-job before he let me pass. I refused and instead kneed him in the groin before running to John's office.

"Where is she?" I shouted at my former boss.

I felt someone grab my arm and pull me to them. I was too distraught to notice who. "Where?" I yelled.

John looked genuinely amused.

"I've taken care of it baby. She is being transferred to our flat right now." Jack whispered in my ear. Jack was the one holding me. I turned in his arms and sighed with relief into his neck.

"What I don't understand is how Captain Harkness here knew about Lisa? Did you tell him Ianto, because I didn't?" John chimed.

My body stiffened. How did Jack know? I would find out but I wasn't going to do it here in John's office. I pulled away from Jack and turned to see John leaning on his desk with a smug look on his face. I took a step towards him and with everything I had punched him square in the jaw.

"Go to hell John!" I yelled then Jack was pulling me from the office.

"Once a whore, always a whore, Ianto Jones," Hart called after me.

TW-TW-TW

I was silent all the way back to Jack's flat. Jack had attempted to talk to me a few times and I didn't respond. I basically ran to the flat once Jack had parked. When I opened the door I saw the doctor and Rose, along with Jack's friend Owen all standing in the living room having a hushed conversation.

"Where is she?" I asked getting all their attention.

"In the first guest room," Owen whispered.

I raced to the room. She looked exactly the same. I fell to my knees and started to sob into my hands. She was never going to change. She would remain here in this limbo until I let her go. I needed to let her go.

The door to the room opened and closed. I felt Jack knell beside me and place a gentle hand on my back.

"I have to let her go, don't I?" I whimpered.

"Yes," Jack cooed gently.

I nodded and sobbed harder. Jack pulled me into his arms. "I'll help you through this," he whispered against my hair. "I love you."


	8. The Five Stages of Grief

AN: This is another mushy chapter. Really I didn't intend for this fic to be so sentimental. Oh well… I like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Warnings: M/M sex. Depression.

8. The Five Stages of Grief

Jack's POV

I have to say that loving Ianto Jones is the most difficult thing I have ever done. I keep telling myself it will get better. But two weeks into Ianto's depression, I was starting to question my sanity. This should be the last stage though. That's what the psychologist Owen recommended told me. I wasn't too sure.

Ianto had already been through the denial and bargaining stage. He was in those before Lisa's final death two weeks ago. Now was the depression. I think Amy, the psychologist, has forgotten the anger stage. She just thinks he is going to skip it. I was just waiting for him to get mad at me for checking him out, I told him about it with a chair between us just in case. I didn't want to get punched like John. All he said was that it wasn't the time to discuss it. I was hoping that time would never come.

"Oh thank god," I exclaimed pretending to be out of breath. Ianto was sitting on the sofa in the living room in almost the exact same position I had left him in when I went to work. "All day I was worried that you would get off that couch and it would just float away!"

He rolled his eyes. "Funny." Joking back, that was a good sign.

"Yeah, I should've been a comedian." I sighed placing my briefcase on one of the side chairs. I went to the couch and pulled Ianto into a sitting position before sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around him. He didn't smell too pleasant. "Did you shower today?"

He just shrugged.

"Did you eat?"

Another shrug. Ugg… not a good sign.

"Alright, shower, food, and then we are going for a walk. You know out in the real world." I said getting back up and pulling him with me.

"I don't wanna," Ianto pouted. I ignored him. Sometimes tough love is the best choice.

"Take off your boxers." I demanded as soon as we were in the bathroom. I started to take off my clothes to.

Once we were both naked and in the shower I pulled him into a bear hug and held him tight. "I love you," I whispered. He shook his head. "Yes, I do."

"Why?" he asked starting to cry again, which melted my heart.

"Because you're brave and loyal, funny and charming, you snore when you sleep and you're eyes are the color of heaven. Your coffee is to die for. And you seem to fit perfectly in my arms."

These are things I told him every day. He was having a hard time accepting that I loved him. I was only a little upset that he hadn't returned the sediment.

"You're too good for me," he sobbed.

I sighed and began to wash him. "I'm not too good for you. You deserve to be loved Ianto."

"I don't snore," he laughed. Oh, back to the joking. That was great.

"Because you would know," I grinned giving him a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry I've been such a downer lately Jack."

Oh, this was new. Could it be that he was moving into the acceptance stage?

"It's okay baby. Everyone needs to grieve," I said gently dropping to my knees in front of him. He stared down at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a smile.

"Making sure you're thoroughly cleaned."

"Yeah, hygiene is important," he moaned as I took him into my mouth.

Usually I didn't initiate sex. I didn't want him to think that was all I wanted from him. But, I felt like he needed the endorphins today. Especially since I was making him leave the flat after the shower.

I felt his hand in my hair as I deep-throated him. The erotic sounds that were coming from him were making it hard for me not to stop what I was doing and take him against the shower wall.

"Jack, I… oh god… I love you." He moaned as he came down my throat.

Oh now he loves me, when I'm giving him head.

I stood up and tried not to show how much it hurt that he had confessed his love to me during oral sex.

"Let's finish showering and then I'll take you out to eat," I whispered gently caressing his cheek.

He bit his lip and nodded.

TW-TW-TW

"So usually on Saturday's I have the gang over and we drink and play games, discuss the week's events," I told Ianto.

He looked up from the food he was barely eating. "They haven't been over that last two Saturday's."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't think you'd be up for it, but I was thinking maybe now you might be ready."

"It's your home Jack. You don't have to ask me if you want to have a party." He took a small bite of his chicken.

"No," I whispered grabbing his free hand. "It's our home. I want you to feel comfortable with having people over before I have them come back."

He bit his lip and looked down at his plate. "They all know… that I am…"

"You were." I cut him off know what he was about to say. "Now you're not, and even if you still were no one in my group of friends would have the right to judge you."

"Okay, a party sounds fun," he answered looking up at me with a forced brave face.

"Honey, we don't have to do it yet, we can wait. If you think you need more time to adjust…"

"No, I said let's do it, so let's do it," he replied a bit loudly. He looked around and sighed. "I know I need to move on, it's just really hard."

"I know baby," I pulled his hand to my lips and gently kissed the back of it. I looked up at him as I did and my eyes fell on to a man leaning against a car outside the restaurant. He was barely visible in the glow of street lamp, I was certain he was looking straight at us though.

TW-TW-TW

"I used to bake when I worked at that café near my old flat. I was pretty good. Maybe I can go to the store tomorrow and get some ingredients and bake something for Saturday," Ianto suggested as he pulled back the covers on our bed.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face. He was sounding excited about something. "That sound's great," I said nodding with enthusiasm.

He grinned at me. "Only you would get so excited about baked goods."

I got in the bed and he got in beside me moving close. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed happily.

"Can we have sex?" he asked.

"Do you want to?" I replied.

"Yeah," he answered kissing my neck.

Mention of sex made me remember his confession in the shower. Suddenly I didn't want to. "I'm kinda tired."

"I can do the work. Or just return the favor from earlier," he whispered.

"Do you love me?" I blurted out.

"Yes. Of course I do."

"Do you know how many times you've said it?"

"I…" He looked like he was trying to think about the answer. "Oh god… I only said it…. oh Jack. I'm so sorry."

"And…" I prompted.

"I love you," he promised. He rose up on his arms so he could see me face he looked sad.

"What?" I whispered caressing his face.

"It's just, these past two weeks you've been taking care of me. And I haven't been taking care of you at all. I'm sorry."

"Shh… don't worry about it," I whispered leaning up so I could kiss him. I gently pushed his shoulder back so that he was lying flat on the bed and hovered over his body. "I love you."

I straddled his legs and bent over to the side table to grab the lube. I rose to my knees as I coated my fingers and then he realized what I was about to do.

"Jack, I've never topped before…" He whispered.

"There's a first time for everything," I grinned as I started to prepare myself. I was a little nervous because I hadn't bottomed in a long time but I tried not to show it.

I whimpered when I removed my fingers and he but a hand on my hip. "You don't have to do this Jack. I like being a bottom."

"This is a special occasion," I teased pouring more lube on my hand and spreading over his cock. He moaned at the attention. Owen had run STD tests on both of us and we were both clean so we didn't need condoms anymore.

I couldn't help the slight gasp of pain that came out of me when I started to lower myself onto him.

"Jack," Ianto whispered in concern.

"It'll pass," I whimpered not stopping my slow descent. I remained totally still when he bottomed out giving my body time to adjust.

"Jack, I don't think I'm going to last," Ianto moaned.

"I haven't even moved yet."

His head dropped back onto the pillow. "Yeah, I know," he groaned.

I rose up slowly then back down. "Oh fuck," I growled my own head falling back. I had forgotten how good it could feel.

I felt his hands grip my hips, as I began a slow pace hitting my prostate with every downward thrust.

"Please don't stop," Ianto whimpered.

I had no intention of stopping. He was right though he didn't last long but neither did I.


	9. Secrets and Fun

AN: I like this chapter. A lot of little comedy moments in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Warnings: M/M sex

Chapter 9. Secrets and Fun.

I was up before Jack's alarm clock on Friday morning. I had a mission. I was going to make red velvet cake pops. I bet Jack would like those. Surprisingly I had also felt like taking a run this morning. It felt good having the wind blow through my hair, and having the slight burn in my calves.

"There you are," Jack sighed when I came into the flat after my run. He sounded upset.

"I was just jogging," I said narrowing my eyes.

"Oh, can you tell me next time. So I know where you are," Jack requested. I felt like he was keeping something from me.

"Okay," I said slowly.

He sighed.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just sad when I woke up without you," he insisted walking over to me and pulling me into his arms.

I didn't believe him. "Oh, I'm sorry." I replied playing it cool and giving him a quick kiss before pulling away. "You want some coffee?"

"Of course," he grinned.

TW-TW-TW

I felt like someone was watching me as I walked home from the market. My feeling became a fact when I saw Gwen Cooper following my movements in the reflection of a plastic notice board. I knew it. Jack was having me watched. But why?

I walked the rest of the way home and pretended I hadn't noticed Gwen until I reached the entrance to Jack's building.

"Would you like some coffee PC Cooper," I called to the woman who had ducked behind a tall gentleman.

She peered around him and grinned at me. "That would be lovely."

"So why is my brave knight having me followed?" I asked as we waited stood in the lift.

"Oh… you think I was following you. No, I was just in the neighborhood is all," She lied terribly.

"Sure," I grinned shaking my head.

"Jack says you're going to bake us something for tomorrow," she said changing the subject.

"Yes, I'm going to make cake pops."

"Yum…" She exclaimed as the lift doors opened on Jack's floor.

She followed me into the flat and then to the kitchen where I started the coffee before putting away the groceries.

Gwen just leaned against a counter and watched me.

"How long have you known Jack?"

"Seven years. How about you?"

"Close to three weeks," I said looking toward the coffee machine so she wouldn't see me roll my eyes. I knew she already knew everything about me, just like the rest of Jack friends. A fact that I was angry about but was saving for a raining day to_ discuss_ with Jack, you know, like when the coffee maker broke down and I wanted the expensive one that I had seen online.

I poured Gwen a mug of coffee and handed it to her. She smiled.

"That's not very long. I'm surprised you're already living together. What do you do for a living?"

Was she serious? Maybe she really didn't know. Jack came into the kitchen at that moment saving me from the awkward conversation.

"Hey Gwen, didn't expect to see you here," he chimed he seemed out of breath.

"Jack, were you just running?" I questioned.

He looked at me. "No, why would I be running?" He replied bending over and placing his hands on his knees.

He had definitely been running.

I opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to him. "You're home early," I observed as I watched him open the bottle and take a big swig.

"Yeah, the Jetteson case wrapped up earlier than I thought it would. I think the judge had a plane to catch," Jack explained.

The Jetteson case had ended last week. He was lying through his teeth, but why?

"It was nice seeing you PC Cooper, but Jack and I have some things to discuss," I said politely to Gwen.

"Oh, yes, of course," she said setting down the coffee mug. "I'll see you lot tomorrow then." She waved and slightly and then left the flat.

"What's going on?" I asked as soon as I heard the flat door shut behind Gwen.

"Nothing," he replied innocently peering into one of my grocery bags and pulling out a bag of chocolate biscuits.

I grabbed them from him. "These are for after dinner," I chastised putting them in the cupboard.

He stuck his bottom lip out.

I sighed and rolled my eyes pulling the biscuits back down and giving him one. "That's all," I warned. He ate it happily. I realized that at some point in the last day I had become his wife. I didn't remember that happening.

"So now that you're full of sugar are you ready to tell me what's the matter and why you are having me followed?" I asked.

"I'm not having you followed," he said with his mouth full. He was too cute to fuss at for it.

"Okay, don't tell me," I huffed trying my best not to smile at how childlike he could be at times.

"Nothing to tell," he grinned pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around me. "I'm glad to see you up and about," he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, me too," I said pulling back so I could smile at him. "Seems like I'm not the only thing up and about," I noted looking down at his growing arousal.

"It's just what you do to me," he growled capturing my lips in a demanding kiss and pressing me against the fridge.

I pushed him away gently. "I spent all morning sanitizing this kitchen, we aren't doing it here."

"Okay, but we can do it right?" He asked as if he wasn't sure.

"Jack, just for the record, I like sex," I grinned. "All kinds of sex, slow, fast, hard, dirty, I like it. I just only want it with you."

You'd think I had just told him Christmas had come early from the grin on his face. "Well Ianto Jones, if you want it slow, fast, hard, and dirty we need to start now or we won't be done in time for dinner."

"How about you choose two and surprise me," I grinned walking away from him and heading to our bedroom.

It didn't take him long to join me and begin to rip my clothes away. As soon as my chest was exposed he started to suck and nibble on any part he could reach. It was an effective way to make me moan.

"You like that," he murmured against my skin his breath sending chills through my body. I moaned in reply and I'm pretty sure he understood that I loved it. Finally his fingers began to fumble with my jeans and they were pushed off my hips and I was pushed back onto the bed.

I grinned up at him. "Give me a strip tease," I asked with a fake pout.

He grinned and very slowly started to pull his braces off his shoulders. "What no music?" I teased and he began singing Mary had a little lamb only he changed the words to Jack had a big cock. He never failed to make me laugh.

"Would you get on this bed and fuck me already," I laughed when he suggested we trying singing the song in a round.

He didn't have to be told twice, after quickly grabbing the lube he positioned himself between my legs. I licked my lips as I watched him lube up his cock. He grinned at me. "It's strawberry flavored," he teased.

That was all it took for me to lean up and take his now strawberry flavored cock into my mouth. "Oh you're good at that," Jack moaned gently gripping my hair in his hand. "Oh god, you've got to stop or it's going to all be over."

I grinned and pulled away from him. He pushed me flat on my back and began to prepare me for his song worthy member. I yelled out when he quickly entered me. Oh I guess he had chosen hard. He pulled out slowly and slammed into me again. I put my hand around my own cock and stroked it slowly. He grinned and started to thrust at the rate I was stroking. "You're so amazing," I managed to breath out. I began to speed up my strokes and he sped up his thrusts.

Oh he had given me complete control. I sped up again and my subtle moans turned into yells. It took everything I had not to slow down the strokes and with my last bit of reasoning before I hit oblivion I increased the speed once more and came all over my hand.

Jack instantly slowed his thrusts and leaned down to capture my lips pushing into me a few more times before joining me in ecstasy.

"I love you," Jack whispered as our breathing began to return to normal.

"I love you too. Even if you're a dork." I whispered back.

He laughed out loud and captured my lips again.


	10. Confessions and Friends

AN: Yay, Chapter 10. Yep that's all I got in form of an AN.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Warnings: M/M sex.

10. Confessions and Friends.

"Jack," Ianto whispered beside me on the bed.

I just grunted in reply. It was Saturday, didn't he want to sleep late.

"I'm about to go for a run."

That woke me up. I couldn't let him go out alone. Not until I figured out who was watching us and why.

"I'll go with you," I replied trying to be chipper and sitting up in bed to see him.

"You run?" he asked his face showed how doubtful he thought that notion was.

"I can," I grinned.

"Alright, tell me now, or I'm leaving," he said his face suddenly serious.

"Ianto," I tried.

"One," he said. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Two," oh this was one of those I'm counting to three things. "Three." He got off the bed, went to the closet and started to remove his clothing. They call me a drama queen.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you," I gave in. He began to put his clothing back.

"I'm listening," he announced over his shoulder.

"Someone has been keeping tabs on us, and I don't know who they are. So I had Gwen track you to make sure you were safe." I explained.

He turned and looked at me. "Oh, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Well, I've been worried Jack. I thought maybe you thought I was going to make a run for it or something."

I smiled at him. "You're a free person Ianto. I'm not keeping you against your will."

"I know that, I just wasn't sure if you knew that," he whispered looking down at his feet.

"Come here," I grinned.

He got on the bed and I wrapped him in my arms. "Do you think it's John?" he asked resting his head on my chest.

"I don't know, I've been looking into it," I answered running my fingers through his hair. "Whoever it is, you don't need to worry. Okay."

He nodded against my chest. "Can I ask you a favor?" He whispered.

"Anything."

"Don't keep something like this from me again. You wouldn't believe the kind of conspiracy theories I can come up with."

"Okay, I promise," I agreed wondering what other explanations he had come up with in that head of his.

"What are you smiling about," he asked looking up at me.

"How perfect you are."

"m' not," he muttered turning his gaze away from me.

I ran my fingers through his hair again and sighed. I wish he could see himself the way I saw him.

"So I guess going for a run is out of the question?" he mused after a moment of silence.

"No, I just need to go with you."

"Well, if we're going to do a couples work out, I could think of a better choice," his eyes looked up at me and they were glazed over with lust.

"Oh yeah, Pilates?" I teased.

"In a way, I suppose."

I flipped our positions so that his body was trapped under mine. "I do like the way your mind works, Ianto Jones."

"Let's get some cardio in," he growled leaning his head up to capture my lips.

I flipped our positions again so that he was on top. "Well get to work."

He sat up and immediately started to pry my boxers down my hips. I buck them up to help his progress. I laughed when he tossed them across the room and they landed on a lamp sitting on the dresser.

"Is that for me?" my Welshman asked gripping my cock and directing my attention back to him.

"Oh yes, all yours," I replied.

He stroked it slowly. "Hmm…" he mused as my hand traveled up his thigh and into his boxers to grip his cock. "Is that yours?"

"Yep," I replied, "All mine."

He whimpered. God it was so sexy when he did that. He removed his hand from me and began to pull his boxers down getting off me in the process and then grabbing the lube from the bedside table. He got on his hands and knees so I could have a good view as he prepared himself.

"That's mine to," I rasped. He moaned in reply.

It didn't take him long to be ready for me. He straddled my lap looking away from me. "All mine," I growled as he lowered his body onto me.

"All yours," he confirmed leaning back against my chest and beginning to move his hips ever so slightly.

I attacked his neck with my mouth and reached around so I could stroke him. He increased his movements coherent thought obviously leaving him as his began to moan. "You like that baby?" I whispered. "I do, I love when I'm deep inside you," I growled bucking up into him. He cried out. I did it again.

"Yes," he managed to moan out. I removed my hand from around him and stilled his hips holding him as close to me as I could. I growled when he began tightening his inner muscles around me. "Please." he begged.

I released his hips and flipped us so he was underneath me and began to pound into him with an almost primal need. He was going to be hoarse after this, but his screams of yes just egged me on.

"That's right you like your captain's cock don't you," I breathed out.

"Love it," he yelled. I could see sweat glistening on his perfect skin. Yeah he was getting that cardio.

"Come for me baby," I urged him.

He shook his head. "I don't want it to end," he moaned his hands gripping the blankets around him.

I increased my pace. I was getting cardio too.

"You come for me now and I will fuck you like this every morning," I promised with a growl. Those words pushed him over the edge.

TW-TW-TW

"Jack, I am going to tell you one more time, get out of my kitchen." Ianto warned me just as I dipped a finger into his cream cheese icing. I looked at him innocently with the offending finger stuck in my mouth.

"I just wanted a taste test," I pouted over the finger.

He rolled his eyes and pointed to the door. "Out!" he demanded but it was an empty threat because I caught a small smile on his lips.

"Okay," I said holding my hands up in defeat. "I like how you call it your kitchen by the way."

His smile turned to a frown. "Sorry," he said misunderstanding me.

"No, I mean it. I like that, because it means you're feeling more at home here. I want you to think of this as our flat."

"But it's not," he pouted turning back to his recipe.

"Yes it is," I said walking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It's hard for me Jack. I don't do anything to contribute. I know you love me, but I still feel like a gold digger sometimes," he whispered.

"Well, being as I found you, we both know that's not true. And as far a contribution goes, how about coming to work at the firm with me?"

"What would I do at a law firm?"

"You could be like my personal assistant," I tried.

"I want to get an actual job Jack."

"Okay, as soon as I figure out this whole stalker issue." I agreed.

"And how long will that take?"

I shrugged.

"Perfect," he groaned.

"I'm sorry baby. I just don't want to take any chances, not when your safety is involved."

"I'm not a helpless child Jack." He said pulling away from me and heading to the fridge.

"I know," I said hotly. I felt a fight coming on and our guests were due to arrive soon.

"Do you?" He snapped. "Because you've kept things from me as if I was one. You talk to me sometimes as if you know best. How am I supposed to feel like this is my home, like we are a normal couple if I have to ask your permission to go for a run or get a bloody job?"

The doorbell rang at that moment. "This isn't over," I promised pointing a finger at him and heading out of the kitchen to answer the door.

TW-TW-TW

I smiled sweetly at my lover when he came into the dining room holding a red velvet cake. He was supposed to make cake pops but apparently I had distracted him to long and he hadn't had time to make them. Oops.

He gave me a return smile but I could tell it was faked. Our company couldn't though.

"Ahh, red velvet. My favorite," Rhys exclaimed.

"I'm glad," Ianto smile setting the cake down and serving Rhys a piece first.

"So do you do a lot of baking," Gwen asked.

"Not recently," Ianto replied.

"Oh, why not," Gwen smiled. Was she serious? I was tempted to throw a fork at her.

"I just haven't had the time you know with all the prostitution and what not," he answered with a smile plastered on his face as he set her piece of cake in front of her.

The room went silent and Gwen looked over at me. "I didn't know he knew we knew," she whispered.

"So," Andy chimed in ready to change the subject. "Rhys and I have an announcement."

"Ah yes," Rhys smile standing up and pulling his partner with him. "We've decided to take the big leap."

"Oh off a bridge, finally," Owen teased. Tosh pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Congratulations guys. Guess this means Rhys has a new event to plan." Tosh smiled.

"Oh yes," Rhys said sitting down and taking a bite of his cake. "And I think I've found who I want to bake the cake." he smiled looking up at Ianto, who tried his best to smile back. I could tell he was upset about Gwen.

"I think I would need a better oven to cook a wedding cake." Ianto confessed.

"Well, it wouldn't be a wedding cake, it would be a civil union cake," Gwen smiled trying to be funny and failing.

"Oh, I forgot the napkins," Ianto announced ignoring Gwen's comment and heading back to the kitchen.

"You can be a down right git, did you know that Gwen?" Owen whispered harshly as soon as Ianto was out of earshot.

"I didn't think he knew we knew." she defended.

"That makes it worse Gwen," I said standing up and trying to keep my voice low. "He's been making progress these last two days and so help me if you have ruined that."

"Oh Jack, like you're really serious about him. Really he's a whore Jack."

I wanted to kick Gwen out of my house at that moment. Truth was I needed her though; she was my main contact within the police.

"He is not a whore," I growled slowly.

"Okay I got the napkins," Ianto announced with fake happiness coming back into the dining room. I sat back down in my chair and smiled sweetly at him.

He smiled back. This time it didn't look faked.


	11. Rumors and Truths

AN: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Rating: MA

Warnings: M/M sex, Gwen bashing.

Chapter 11: Rumors and Truths

Ianto's POV

I leaned against the sink in the kitchen and tried to get my body to stop shaking. Gwen Cooper was more than I could handle at the moment. It felt like she was being mean on purpose but trying to appear innocent. I wondered if Jack thought she was innocent.

Jack's other friends were all nice. I loved Toshiko. She was soft spoken and so sweet. Owen tried to pretend that he didn't care, but I knew he did. He had held Lisa's hand when he took her off life support and I had seen a tear on his cheek. Rhys was so happy and joyful, the kind of guy someone would want around when they were depressed and his partner Andy matched his personality.

Gwen Cooper was not nice, even if she pretended to be. The only word I could think to describe that woman would be bitch. From the moment she walked through the door I had been able to tell she had more than friendly feelings for Jack. I was tempted to pull her black hair out by the roots. Of course I wouldn't do something like that. I'm not a jealous teen.

I straightened up and opened the cupboard to grab some napkins. I knew if I stayed in here to long Jack would know something was up.

"Oh Jack, like you're really serious about him. Really he's a whore Jack." I heard Gwen say through the door.

"He is not a whore," Jack growled at her.

Jack's defense of me gave me the strength I needed to go back into the dining room.

"Okay I got the napkins," I announced coming back in.

Jack smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back despite the fact that I was still a bit peeved at him.

"Oh good, Rhys needs about fifty," Andy joked.

"Oi, I am a very clean person, thank you very much," Rhys said. I couldn't help but notice a small dab of icing on his chin.

"That you are," Andy grinned taking one of the napkins and wiping his lovers chin. It was so sweet it should've been on a hallmark card.

I felt Jack place a hand on my thigh and squeeze it slightly. I smiled at him again.

TW-TW-TW

"Ianto, can I have a word." Gwen asked peeking her head into the kitchen where I was loading the dishwasher.

I smiled and nodded. My plan was to kill her with niceness or a frying pan, I hadn't quite decided yet.

"I'm really sorry about earlier," she lied. I could tell that she was lying because her voice was too sweet. "I wasn't aware that you knew we all knew. I figured you would've had a cover story or something. I was just trying to be friendly."

Or nosy, I thought.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"I hope he really is serious about you and this doesn't end up like the last time," she continued.

She was baiting me and I knew it, but like a starving fish I jumped for the worm.

"Last time?" I asked.

"Oh I guess he hasn't told you about Jesse?"

"No, he hasn't."

"Well, I should probably let him tell you." She smiled.

I went back to loading the dishwasher.

"They were only together six months," She continued. So much for letting him tell me. "I'm not really sure what happened. One minute Jack was in love and the next he wasn't. He's a fickle kind of man though. Not really the committed type. Anyway, do you need any help with the wash?"

I put the last dish in the machine and closed it. "No, thanks for offering," I replied politely.

"Hey, there you are," Jack exclaimed coming into the kitchen. "You could've left that till morning. Chrystal is coming in first thing."

"You know I wouldn't have been able to sleep knowing there were dishes to be done." I smiled. He pulled me into his arms. It was like he didn't even notice Gwen was there. Like in his world I was the only person he saw.

"Maybe that was my plan," he whispered into my ear. I felt myself blush.

"Jack we have company," I coughed out when he grabbed my ass.

He let me go his eyes were clouded with lust.

Gwen's cough broke our stare.

I bit my lip and Jack grabbed my hand. "Come on were about to play some cards," he said leading me out of the room. Gwen followed.

TW-TW-TW

Jack pressed me against the wall as soon as the door closed behind our guests, his hands traveling up my shirt to feel my skin his lips attacking my neck with kisses and nips. Oh god, I needed to stop him because I was still mad at him, but it felt so good. His hands found their way to the button of my jeans and made short work of it. He pulled the zip down next and started to push my jeans off my hips in one go. I wasn't wearing any underwear and he growled when he realized this.

"Jack," I breathed out when he gripped my cock. "I'm still mad."

"Okay," he said dropping to his knees and engulfing me.

"Oh fuck," I moaned my hand going to his hair. "Oh god yes." I let my head fall back against the wall. He was so good at this. Sometimes I wondered which of us was better at it. At this moment I was sure it was him.

He continued to suck me, setting an amazing pace and every so often gently scraping his teeth over me sending shivers through my body. His hands gripped my ass and twice he had slapped it when I was about to come. He was keeping me on the edge; he was drawing this out for as long as he could. I wasn't about to complain. He had me where he wanted me and at that moment I would've agreed to anything. He pressed a finger into me and hit my prostate. It sent me over the edge and I came hard down his throat. He milked me for every ounce I had.

"Still mad?" he grinned up at me licking his lips.

"Yes, but that was an amazing blow-job," I smiled.

"Alright let's go talk it out in bed." he said standing up and grabbing my hand.

"Are we going to actually talk it out or are you going to fuck me?" I asked letting him lead me to the room.

"Probably both."

I rolled my eyes.

Jack began taking his clothes off as soon as we were in the room and I took my shirt off, being as it was the only thing I still had own.

"Ianto, I'm sorry that I've made you feel like a child. I want us to be equal. So if you want to get a normal job, then go ahead. I will have someone watching you though."

I smiled slightly. At least he was being honest with me now, which was a step in the right direction.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Really?"

I smiled. "I am proving to you that I am not a child by accepting that I need someone to watch out for me."

"Oh, okay," he grinned.

"I want an update every day about the stalker issue though."

He nodded.

"Okay, let's have sex and go to sleep, I'm exhausted," I grinned deciding to save the discussion about Jesse for another day.

I climbed into bed and he got in directly behind me. I heard the pop of the lube lid and sighed when he pressed a finger into me and prepared me expertly. I would never tire of this man, and I prayed he would never tire of me.

His breath was heavy against the skin of my neck as he sank into me. His thrusts were slow and deep, if I wasn't already sure he loved me now I would be certain. Gwen Cooper could suck it.


	12. New Jobs and Old Jobs

AN: I think it will only be one more chapter after this. Not too sure, but I think so.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Warnings: scary situations, and implied possible non-con

Rating: MA to be safe.

Chapter 12: New Jobs and Old Jobs

Ianto's POV

I didn't want to let Jack go Monday morning. I wanted us to stay in bed all day. But I didn't dare ask because I knew he would do it. Instead I spent the morning cleaning the flat and then decided to go out in search of a job. I saw Gwen Cooper sitting on a bench across from our building and sighed. I had agreed to let her watch me but that didn't mean I had to talk to her.

I walked down the street a little ways to a nearby bakery. They had a help wanted sign posted on the door. I went in and stopped dead; standing behind the counter was my old boss, Janet. What a small world?

"Ianto Jones," She exclaimed coming around the counter and engulfing me in a hug. "I thought you'd fallen of the face of the earth."

"Nope, I'm still here," I smiled.

"Please tell me you need a job." Janet basically begged.

I nodded.

"You're hired," she grinned. That was easy.

"Well, I'll take it," I smiled.

"Ianto?" came a voice from behind the counter.

"Hi." I said realizing it was the man that had made me realize I was gay. I felt embarrassment because I couldn't remember his name.

"Jesse, remember?"

"Yeah, how could I forget," I said politely a little freaked out that he shared a name with Jack's ex. "You work here then?"

"Actually he owns the place." Janet said.

"Oh, well, Janet's just hired me."

"Ahh… you're off the hook about not calling me back then. I don't date employees." He teased.

"I'm sorry about that; I've had a bit of a crazy year."

Jesse shook his head. "No worries." he replied. I could tell he was sincere.

"Jesse's getting married this weekend," Janet exclaimed. "So can you start Friday, and then take the morning shift on Saturday? I'd like to go to the wedding."

"Yeah, sounds good," I smiled.

"Well, let's have a cuppa and discuss all the boring stuff shall we," Jesse asked pointing to a table by the window. I nodded and took a seat. We sat for a while discussing what my wages would be and the amount of hours I would work. When we finally had it all worked out I grabbed a coffee to go and left giving Janet a small hug and shaking Jesse's hand.

I walked out of the bakery and looked around for Gwen. I couldn't see her. She was either getting better at trailing people or not watching me. I decided for safety reasons to head back to the flat. I should've called Jack; I should've gone back into the bakery. But I didn't.

I was pushed down a side alley by Steve, the bodyguard of John's that I had kneed in the groin. I tried and failed to push him off me. He was to strong and he forced a rag over my mouth, then my world went dark.

TW-TW-TW

Jack's POV

I didn't want to leave Ianto this morning. It felt so nice to wake up beside him even if he had drooled on my chest a bit. It was just another reason for me to love him. Of course one can't spend their whole life in bed so I made myself get up and head into work. Giving Ianto a goodbye kiss and reminding him that Gwen would be trailing him today if he went out. He hadn't been happy about it but he had accepted it.

I was surprised when I looked up from the file I was reading to see Gwen leaning against my doorway.

"You're supposed to be watching Ianto," I said standing up. "Who's watching him?" Panic went through my body.

"No one Jack, listen I need to tell you something. Something I suspected all along but now I have proof," she said.

I wasn't listening to her I was heading out of the office. "Tosh, pull up the tracker I put on Ianto's credit card. Tell me where he is."

Tosh pulled out her laptop and started to type away.

"Jack, listen to me!" Gwen squealed.

I turned to look at her and she held out her cell phone. On it was a picture of Ianto sitting at a coffee shop table with my ex-boyfriend Jesse. Jesse owned the coffee not far from my flat. He had bought it about three months ago. My guess was Ianto was doing a job interview.

"So Ianto is getting a job? Is that the issue?" I asked confused.

"He's with Jesse, Jack. I bet they have been in contact this whole time, I bet Jesse has paid Ianto to break your heart like you broke his." Gwen explained.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Jack love, I'm so sorry."

"That's not what I meant. I didn't break Jesse's heart we parted on good terms. He's getting married Saturday; I'm invited to the wedding. You are the worst detective ever!" I growled.

"Jack, the tracker shows Ianto at a warehouse near the bay." Tosh interjected.

"Oh Gwen Cooper you've just lost your side job," I yelled grabbing my coat. "Tosh come with me so we can find him. Gwen, do your day job and call the police."

Tosh and I were in the SUV and heading to find my Welshman as fast as possible. All I could do was pray we weren't too late.

TW-TW-TW

I woke up when cold water was tossed on to my face. I took in my surrounding while I tried to catch my breath. I was in a ware house of some kind and I was strung up by a chain and I was naked.

Panic hit when I notice the three men around me. John, Steve, and a man I had never seen.

"Nice," The strange man said walking close to me and running a hand down my chest and resting it just above my groin.

"Don't touch me," I growled.

"Oh and it's feisty. I love that," he continued moving around behind me caressing my ass with one hand and running his other hand up my crack before forcefully pressing a finger into me. I yelled out. "Nice and tight, just how I like them." he whispered his lips ghosting against my back.

"So, does that mean you've agreed to the price?" John chimed in. The man moved away from me slapping my ass when he did. Oh god, John was going to sell me to this man.

"Jack will kill you for this John!" I yelled.

"I'm so scared," John yawned. "Anyway, be quite the men are talking."

"Okay, I'll have my secretary wire the money." The man said walking away and opening his mobile I guess to call his secretary.

John walked over to me and ran his hand up my side and then cupped my chin. "It saddens me to have to send you away. But you've left me no choice." he whispered.

"I hope he cut's off your cock before he kills you," I growled.

"It's done." The man said walking back over to us. "Get it down and put it in my car," he continued looking at Steve. I hated the way he called me 'it.'

"Can I have one last round with it, Ben?" John asked.

"As long as it quick. I want to get out of this country as fast as I can." Ben sighed.

"Oh it'll be quick."


	13. Ianto's Hero

AN: Okay, I lied when I said this would be the last chapter. Not intentionally of course anyway. I'm thinking about 2 more after this now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Rating: R

13. Ianto's Hero

Jack's POV.

My heart was beating through my chest as I raced through the streets of Cardiff. This was one of those times when I felt I was above the law. Speed limits, traffic lights, and even pedestrians didn't matter to me. My love was in danger. My world felt like it was ending.

"The warehouse belongs to Hart," Tosh said beside me. I knew she was holding on to her laptop for dear life when I turn a corner at top speed.

I was positive that Hart was behind this but Tosh had proven it to me. I would kill that man. He is going to regret ever brushing me off as not a threat. I would now make him experience everything he has put my Welshman through and then some. His days were numbered.

"That's the one, Jack," Tosh exclaims pointing to one of the warehouses as I'm about to pass it. I stop the car abruptly and barely have it in park before I am climbing out the door.

"Stay here, lock the doors, there's a gun in the compartment below your seat," I bark at Tosh as I make sure my Webley is loaded and grab a file from the back seat. It's the one that I got from John Hart when I purchased Ianto's contract. It's binding in the world of crime. It will be useful if John has anyone in there besides himself. If, so help me god, he is trying to sell Ianto off to make a profit.

"Jack, I'm going to call Mary in," Tosh announced momentarily stunning me.

"Gwen's calling in the authorities." I reassured her.

"No she's not. I've been watching her," Tosh explained pulling up the CCTV from my office. Gwen was sitting casually at my desk as if waiting for my return. Well I hoped she stayed there because I would return, and it wasn't going to be pleasant for her.

"Alright call Mary. Tell her I'll owe her one. Tell her how much I love him." I demanded my voice cracking at the end.

Tosh nodded. I shut the door to the SUV and began to head towards the warehouse. I saw Hart's vehicle parked beside one I didn't recognize. I'm not one for a sneaking up on someone. No I'm more of a barge in and worry with consequences later kinda guy. But this was Ianto's life I held in my hands. Certain steps needed to be taken to ensure his safety.

I tried the door closest to the cars. I was mildly surprised that it was unlocked. I quietly went inside. I wished I had left my coat in the SUV because it brushed against the door as I went in and, do to how quiet everything was around me, the sound startled me.

Quickly I recovered as I make my way down an empty corridor. I paused to peek inside a small office and cringe inside when I discover Ianto's clothing discarded there, his wallet still in the pocket of his jeans. I closed my eyes and tried to push down a new wave of fury that was rising inside me.

I retreated from the office and made my way to the door at the end of the corridor. I looked through the grimy window at the top of the door. I saw Ianto, he was chained up by his hands and Hart was standing in front of him caressing his cheek. There was no way to push down this new fire.

There were two other men in the space. One I recognized as John's body guard Steve, the other I had never met. The other man walked over to John closing the mobile he had been speaking on. I knew what was going on now. Hart was selling Ianto to this man, just as I had feared.

I pocketed my Webley and pulled out the file that contained Ianto's contract. This could be solved easily enough without my gun for now.

I forced open the door and walked casually over to the men.

"I see you're having some kind of party and you didn't invite me?" I chimed. I saw relief flow through my Welshman's eyes. I prayed I had gotten there early enough to prevent them from doing any harm to my lover.

"Ahh... Jack what an unpleasant surprise," John smiled.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met," I said to the man with a mobile, ignoring John completely.

"I'm Ben Stevens. And you are?" Ben replied holding out his hand for me to shake. I did just that.

"Captain Jack Harkness." I looked over at Ianto and willed him to forgive me for the terrible things I was about to say to get him out of this. "This is mine." I gestured towards my Welshman.

"I was under the impression that it belonged to Mr. Hart here. In fact I've just purchased it from him."

"Well as you can see by these documents, it belongs to me as of two and half weeks ago." I smiled handing over the file I had in my hand.

Ben took it and open it up I tried to keep my gaze away from Ianto's. I didn't want to see how much it hurt for me to speak about him like he was my possession.

"What do you have to say about this Hart?" Ben asked.

"Probably that he's a giant wanker," came a woman's voice from across the expansive space. I turned to see Mary walking across the room four body guards flanking her.

"The surprises just keep coming," John mumbled.

I just wanted to get Ianto out of his restrains and out of this place. I took a step closer to him and gently touched his back. Trying to tell him that I was taking care of this without speaking.

"Okay," Hart said raising his hands in defeat. "This is all just a misunderstanding." I could tell he was trying to be calm, but the cracking in his voice ruined his ruse.

"I've given you a lot of money Hart. I don't think this is a misunderstanding. I think this is a travesty." Ben growled opening his phone and dialing a number. "Get me Janice; tell her to cancel the last wire."

"Ben this can be worked out, I have other whores," John tried.

Ben ignored him and looked at me. "Do you have any others for sell?"

"Nope, I'm sorry. This is Mary though, she may be of help." I offered pointing towards Mary and beginning to release Ianto. He remained silent.

"This isn't over Jack," John snapped at me as Ben and Mary started to discuss business.

"Oh, I'm for certain of the fact," I growled pulling off my coat and wrapping it around my now free Welshman. I was happy to have it now. "Let's get out of here," I whispered to Ianto pulling him along beside me heading to the exit. There would be plenty of time to deal with John once my Welshman was safe in bed.

We stopped at the office and Ianto silently put on his clothes. "How did you find me?" He asked somberly after he had pulled his shirt over his head.

"I have a tracking device in your credit card," I confessed hoping it wouldn't upset him.

"I see," was all he said.

"Come on, Tosh is in the SUV. Let's get home, take a shower, and put this behind us okay. You're safe now."

He nodded and we left the ware house.


	14. We belong to each other

AN: I like this one. I hope you do to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Rating: R MA XXX

Warnings: M/M Slash.

14. We belong to each other.

Ianto's POV

As we walked out of the warehouse Jack kept a grip on my upper arm. I was tempted to pull away because of the way he talked about me in the building. It was childish really; I knew he hadn't meant it. But still having the one you love call you_ it_, well it hurts.

"You know I didn't mean it Yanni?" he asked as we walked. I wondered if he had been reading my mind.

"I know," I sighed. He stopped walking, which caused me to stop, and then pulled me into his arms, the tears I had been holding back started to fall and my whole body started to shake. The shock of what had just happened was setting in now that I was safe in Jack's embrace.

"You're safe now," Jack whispered against my hair.

"Who will be forced to go in my place?" I whimpered.

"Let's get home," Jack said releasing me a bit so we could begin walking again. Apparently he didn't want to discuss the person who would be forced to go with Ben.

Jack sat in the back seat with me and Tosh drove us home.

"I'll just head back to the office then?" Tosh asked looking back to look at her boss after parking the SUV in front of our building.

"No, I need you to come up with us. Once I get Ianto settled I need you to stay with him."

I loved how he was talking about me as if I wasn't there.

We got out of the car and he held on tight to my hand as the three of us traveled up the elevator to our floor.

"I got a job," I said dryly when I couldn't take the silence within the small place any longer.

"Oh that's nice," Tosh smiled sweetly.

Jack just pulled me a bit closer to him.

"Tosh would you wait in the living room?" Jack asked nodding towards it once we were all in the flat.

Tosh nodded and Jack pulled me towards the bedroom in the opposite direction we didn't stay in the room long because he immediately pulled me towards the on suite bathroom.

I started to undress. I wanted to get in the shower and wash the feeling of John and Ben's touch off my skin. Jack leaned against the vanity and watched me his face unsure.

"Did they?" He asked.

"Nothing I can't handle," I chimed trying my best to smile.

He walked over to me and pulled my now naked body against his clothed one. "Give me two weeks and you won't have to worry about Hart ever again."

"Jack," I said my voice pleading my hands traveling to the zip of his trousers. I needed him to replace the feeling of the unwanted touches I had received today.

"No, let's get you in the shower and then to bed," he said gently moving my hands away and kissing the palms.

"Please," I begged my voice cracking as new tears start to form.

"Yan," he sighed pulling me close again and kissing my cheek.

"I need it Jack, I need you," I sniffled.

I felt one of his hands travel down my back and over my ass gently squeezing it. I knew I had almost won.

"Alright," he mumbled against my ear.

My hands went to his zip again this time he didn't pull them away rather he helped me along by pulling his braces off his shoulders.

"You're in charge," he said firmly. "I won't do it if you don't ask."

"So you'll do anything I ask?"

He nodded reluctantly. I smiled, oh this could be interesting.

"I want you to wash them off of me," I growled, "Then I want you to take me in the shower, make me all yours again. Make me forget anyone else has ever touched me."

"Yan," he tried to protest but I put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"When we're finished I want there to be no doubt in my mind or your mind that we belong to each other." I stood still and stared deep into his blue eyes. Trying to will him to understand that this wasn't something I was doing because I felt like I owed him, or that I had to. It wasn't even to numb the pain of my traumatic encounter. It was to be with him, because all I wanted was to be with him.

He lips were so close to mine that I could feel his warm breath as he exhaled. He brought a hand to my face gently caressing my cheek and then suddenly his lips were against mine and he was demanding entrance. My mouth opened purely from the shock and he thrust his tongue in exploring every inch.

I let out a small whimper and we began to travel towards the walk-in shower. He pulled away from the kiss and I drew in some much needed air. "Get in there and turn on the water." He insisted bending over to unlace his shoes. It took me a second to comply. "Unless you don't want to…" he said looking up at me unsure again.

I sank back into the shower, turned the water on and waited a moment for it to heat up before getting under it. It felt so good on my shoulders. I hadn't realized how much they hurt from being tied up in the warehouse.

"Where did they touch you?" Jack asked pulling my thoughts back to what was in front of me. I opened my eyes and grabbed his hand. I put it flat on my chest and slowly led it down until it was just above my groin. I kept my eyes on Jack's, who was following the movement of my hand with them.

I slowly turned and let the heated skin of Jack's hand go to my back I then forced it gently to my ass cheek. Then using my other hand I showed how Ben had pressed a finger inside me. Jack removed my hand then repeated the movements with his own. He pressed his finger in slowly and gently, effectively eliminating the memory of Ben's rough finger.

Jack pulled his hand away and pulled me back against his chest. He placed his hand on my hip then slowly ran it up my side, proving to me that he had seen John touch me. I nearly started crying again because of how gentle Jack's touch was compared to Hart's.

"This skin should only be touched by me," Jack whispered his hand now gently running up and down my skin.

"Yes," I agreed.

"Can I wash you after I take you?" he asked.

I nodded. He pulled away from me and I turned to see him looking behind a bottle of shampoo and grabbing some lube he had stashed there. It was all over the flat hidden in the oddest places. Jack walked closer to me and poured the lube onto his fingers pulling me away from the spray of the water and pressing two his fingers into me.

"Is this what you need?" he growled against my neck.

"More," I whimpered. He pressed in another finger. "Please, I need…" I moaned unable to finish the statement because he pulled his fingers from me and bent me slightly lining his cock up with my entrance and pressing in.

"Yes," I groaned. "God yes Jack." It felt so good to be filled by my lover. He put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me up so my back was flat against his chest at that moment we were as physical close as we could be.

"I love you," Jack whispered as he began to gently thrust.

"I love you too."

Jack's hand gripped my cock and started to move it in time with his thrusts. "I belong to you," he moaned.

"Yes." I was losing my ability to let out words that contained more than one syllable.

"You belong to me," he growled increasing the speed of his hips and hand.

"Yes," I breathed as my body began to tremble. "Yes," I repeated when he increased his speed again. "Fuck!" I yelled as I came coating the tiled shower wall. I felt Jack's thrusts turn erratic and then he was moaning out his own release.

I let out a small whine as he pulled out of me. I turned around so I could see him and leaned against the wall. He smiled then leaned forward and gently kissed my lips.

"Is there any doubt?" he asked.

"None." I confirmed.

Jack turned and grabbed my body wash pouring a bit on his hand and lathering it, he began to wash my body. His touch gentle and everything I needed. After I was cleaned he shut off the water and grabbed our towels. We attempted to dry each other which only led to fits of laughter until we just gave up and dried our own bodies. Finally Jack led me back into our room and we lay down on our bed.

"Are you about to leave," I muttered.

"I won't be long; I have some business to handle. You just sleep and I will be back before you know it. Plus Tosh will be here if you need anything," he replied gently running his hand through my hair. I nodded but stuck out my lip slightly to show I wasn't happy about it. He grinned and kissed my head. "No pouting Mr. Jones," he teased.


	15. Slay the Dragon and Live Happily

AN: Okay, this is the last one. The final chapter. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Rating: R

Warnings: Mentions of prostitution and rape

15. Slay the dragon and live happily ever after.

Jack's POV

"I asked you to do one thing!" I growled storming in my office to see Gwen still waiting at my desk. Apparently playing some sort of game on her phone.

"You could've called them," she replied not looking up from her phone.

"You know I meant the ones who turn their heads at my law breaking! I couldn't have just called 999, we'd all be in jail now," I yelled at her.

"Oh, see I didn't realize."

I slammed my hands down on the desk and she looked up with fright. "He could've been hurt. Do you understand that, you left him and they got him and he could have been hurt!"

"Jack, are you seriously this upset about a simple whore? They're a dime a dozen."

I couldn't fathom why she couldn't get it through her head how important Ianto was to me. I quickly went to the other side of the desk and pulled her out of my seat. I gripped her hair in my hand and pull her face toward me so it was only and inch away from mine. She whimpered.

"I should do to you what they wanted to do to him," I growled. She tried to squirm away from me but I just gripped her tighter. "They were going to take him away, they would've raped and beat him every day."

"Please," she pleaded finally understanding how serious I was.

"Oh, come on, I have a feeling you would like it…" I rasped against her ear.

"You're scaring me Jack."

"Good," I bellowed and then shoved her face into my desk. She screamed. "I'm going to give you a warning, and it's the only one I'll give. You will leave Cardiff within the month, if after thirty days is up I see you in my town your life will end as you know it. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Then get the fuck out of my sight," I snapped releasing her. She ran out of the office with her tail between her legs.

One down and one to go.

TW-TW-TW

Unsurprisingly John's body guard didn't put up any kind of fight when I forced my way into the whore house.

"Sir, I just want you to let me defend my actions," he tired. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Steve, you have four days to leave this town, or you will meet the same fate your dear pimp is about to meet." I informed him and walked away pulling out my Webley and being sure it was loaded.

"Jack, we can work this out," John muttered when I opened the door to his office. I was happy to see that Mary's men were there and had attached him to his chair. He was naked as well; it was time for him to know how it felt to be treated like property.

I ran the barrel of my Webley down his chest. "You've lost your attitude it seems. That's good, whore's really shouldn't have tempers it's not good for them."

"Jack I have money I can pay you, I can give you property, anything you want."

"Oh, well, all those things have already been transferred over to your whores. Well, Mary's whores now I guess. Except for the money I paid to Mr. Ben Stevens so he would do me the service of taking you with him."

"Is it ready?" Ben asked coming into the office, I turned to look back at the man. It was a hard decision for me to allow Ben to keep his fingers but he worked better as an ally at the moment.

"Yes, and it's very excited," I grinned grabbing John's balls harshly and squeezing. He cried out in pain. "Take care whore," I exclaimed patting his cheek and leaving the house.

It was time to get back to my Welshman.

TW-TW-TW

"Hey," Tosh whispered when I walked into the living room. Ianto was asleep on the couch. "Did you take care of everything?"

"Yeah, you can go ahead and go on home. I'm taking tomorrow off you do the same."

My friend nodded and with a yawn and a wave she headed out the door. I locked it behind her and then went to carry my Welshman to bed. He was safe now; I had fought off his dragons.

TW-TW-TW

Six months later.

"Rhys I have to say you were a lovely bride," Ianto teased our friend.

"That I was mate," Rhys replied taking a bite of the wedding cake Ianto had baked.

"So how are the plans for your adventure down the aisle coming?" Andy asked shaking his head at his partner.

Oh I wish he hadn't asked. Ianto's perfectionist ways were proving to be over whelming when it came to planning our own big day.

"Well, I'm having issues finding the perfect photographer," Ianto began.

I put my head in my hands. This was going to be a long conversation and that was just the photographers. I didn't really mind though, I was beyond happy that Ianto had agreed the day I asked if we could make our love official.

Our love for each other had seemed to grow stronger over the last months, not to mention the sex had gotten even hotter, which hardly seemed possible.

Another big step in our relationship was the fact that Ianto had finally decided to tell his sister about me. It had been a bit awkward at first but his niece and nephew were now calling me Uncle Jack. It was nice.

"Maybe Rhys can help you now that he isn't busy with ours." Andy suggested.

"I could use it," Ianto admitted.

"That's the truth," I said under my breath. Ianto pinched my leg.

"You'll have to wait until after the honeymoon I'm afraid," Rhys grinned which caused Andy to blush. They were an adorable couple.

Speaking of adorable couples Tosh and Owen were now officially dating. All I had to say when they announced it was 'It's about time.'

"I don't know how we're going to top that," Ianto pouted as we were getting ready for bed.

"I'm pretty sure it's not a competition."

Ianto gave me a look that said I was insane. I laughed out loud.

"Well, the bride at our wedding is going to be a lot better looking."

"Yes, you are better looking than Rhys," Ianto grinned smugly and then left the loo quickly.

"You're the wife," I teased.

He stuck his head back into the loo. "Oh, yeah? Come prove it," he leered.

Oh yeah, life was good.


End file.
